Ex-Boyfriend Next Door
by starlustr
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] Bagaimana jika mantan kekasihmu (yang sangat kau benci) tiba-tiba muncul dan tinggal disebelah apartemenmu? Bencana adalah jawaban yang tepat bagi Luhan ketika mengetahui ternyata Oh Sehun, mantan kekasihnya, menjadi tetangganya. [a HunHan Story]
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

**Author : xselumate**

 **Cast : Luhan, Sehun.**

 **Genre : romance comedy, drama, fluff.**

 **Lenght : chaptered.**

 **Rating : PG-17**

 **Summary : Bagaimana jika mantan kekasihmu (yang sangat kau benci) tiba-tiba muncul dan tinggal disebelah apartemenmu? Bencana adalah jawaban yang tepat bagi Luhan ketika mengetahui ternyata Oh Sehun, mantan kekasihnya, menjadi tetangganya.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **©xselumate©**

* * *

Rintik-rintikan air mulai membasahi jalanan kota Seoul. Orang-orang yang berada di sekitar situ mulai berlarian untuk mencari tempat berteduh. Namun lain halnya dengan dua insan yang sekarang berada dipinggir jalan, yang nampaknya sedang memiliki pembicaraan yang serius.

Gadis yang berada dihadapan lelaki itu mulai menitikkan airmata dan berjalan menjauhi lelaki itu, namun tidak ketika tangannya berhasil menggapai pergelangan tangan gadis itu. Ia menoleh dan mendapati lelaki itu juga menitikkan airmatanya. Tanpa sepatah kata apapun, lelaki itu langsung memeluk gadis yang sedang terisak. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengelus rambut brunet milik gadis itu.

Kemudian mereka melepaskan pelukannya dan dia hanya menatap mata gadis itu secara intens. Lelaki itu berusaha memperkecil jarak mereka dengan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah gadis itu. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya, menunggu bibir lelaki itu mendarat di bibirnya. Namun anehnya ia hanya merasakan sebuah benda yang memiliki permukaan halus menempel di bibirnya. Otomatis gadis itu membuka matanya dan melihat sebuah ibu jari menempel dibibirnya sedangkan lelaki itu bertingkah seolah-olah ia sedang 'benar-benar' menciumnya.

 **"Cut!** " Lelaki didepannya menyeringai sebelum pergi meninggalkan gadis didepannya yang nampaknya sangat kesal sekarang.

"Luhan-ssi!" Seorang lelaki berseru dari kejauhan. "Sudah kubilang berapa kali kau itu harus mencium gadis itu! Menempelkan bibirmu ke bibir gadis itu! Bukan membatasinya dengan ibu jarimu!" Seorang lelaki yang berumur 30an tadi berjalan menghampiri Luhan sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

Luhan, lelaki itu hanya mengambil handuk sambil berusaha mengeringkan tubuhnya yang basah akibat adegan hujan-hujanan tadi. Kemudian lelaki itu hanya tersenyum seperti orang yang tak bersalah. "Kyuhyun-ssi, sudah kubilang berapa kali jika aku itu tidak mau melakukan adegan berciuman. Bukannya itu sudah berada di kontraknya?"

Kemudian seorang gadis yang menjadi lawan main Luhan menghampiri mereka dengan wajahnya yang masih kesal terhadap Luhan yang bersikap seolah-olah bibirnya adalah hal yang paling menjijikkan didunia ini.

"Aku tidak mau bekerja dengannya lagi! Tolong ganti saja pemeran utama lelakinya Kyuhyun-ssi!"

Luhan tertawa meremehkan.

"Daeun-ssi, _listen_ , kau itu artis pendatang baru kan? Cih, aku bahkan tidak yakin bahwa kau memiliki penggemar diluar sana. Bahkan walaupun itu hanya segelintir pun aku tidak percaya. Dan apa? Kau mau menggantikan peran utamanya? S _top dreaming._ Karena film ini ditunggu oleh banyak orang karena aku. Jadi jika kau tidak mau bekerja denganku, lebih baik kau saja yang menyerahkan peranmu kepada artis lain." Daeun, gadis itu berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan airmatanya yang hendak meleleh dari matanya.

"Luhan, aku kira kau terlalu kasar dengannya," bisik seorang lelaki bertubuh lebih pendek darinya dan rambutnya yang berwarna _light brown_ * disebelahnya.

"Byun Baekhyun, kau itu ada dipihak siapa sih?" balas Luhan dengan bisikan juga. Namun ia tetap memasang wajahnya yang super arogan.

Kyuhyun sekarang berusaha menenangkan Daeun yang tampaknya sebentar lagi akan menguliti Luhan habis-habis. Sedangkan Luhan? Lelaki itu bahkan tidak menghiraukan Daeun justru ia sekarang sedang meminum kopi dengan tenangnya.

"Ayo Baekhyun, kita pergi dari sini." Luhan dan Baekhyun beranjak dari lokasi syuting sedangkan Kyuhyun sekarang nampak kebingungan karena takut jika Luhan tidak kembali lagi. "Kau akan kembali lagi kan?" Tanyanya yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan kecil dari Luhan.

* * *

Luhan adalah aktor papan atas yang berkelahiran China. Menjadi aktor sejak ia masih berada di taman kanak-kanak membuatnya menjadi aktor terkenal seiring berjalannya waktu. Dengan banyaknya film dan drama yang ia perani, Luhan menjadi salah aktor terkaya di Korea Selatan. Selain kaya, Luhan juga mempunyai wajah yang membuat lelaki dan perempuan bertekuk lutut. Maka dari itu ia memiliki sifat arogan dan rasa kepercayaan diri yang tinggi.

Semua orang mencintainya. Maksud Luhan, siapa orang yang membenci wajahnya yang sangat imut dan menggemaskan ini? Well, mungkin tidak. Diluar sana terdapat banyak orang yang membenci Luhan karena kepopulerannya.

Sekarang Luhan sedang berada di depan komplek apartemen mewah didaerah Gangnam. Ia baru saja membeli sebuah apartemen baru karena ia tidak mau tinggal satu atap dengan ibunya yang memiliki rumah di Itaewon. Menurut Luhan rumah ibunya terlalu jauh dari pusat kota, lagipula ia sudah berumur 24 tahun. Jadi Luhan memutuskan untuk membeli apartemen yang dekat dengan kantor agensinya.

Baekhyun, alias manajer Luhan, sekarang sedang berada disampingnya untuk mengantarkan Luhan ke apartemen barunya. Ketika sampai di lobby, Luhan menolak untuk diantar dengan alasan 'ia bukan anak kecil'. Namun Baekhyun bersikeras untuk mengantarnya karena insiden 3 minggu yang lalu, Luhan diikuti oleh _sasaeng fan_ nya saat berada dilokasi syuting dan hampir menculiknya jika saja Luhan tidak berteriak dengan kencang.

"Tidak Baekhyun, pulanglah. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Nanti jika ada apa-apa aku akan menghubungimu, oke?" Luhan memasang kacamata hitamnya yang bermerek _Gucci_ sambil mengacak pelan rambut _light brown_ milik Baekhyun dan berjalan meninggalkan lelaki yang bertubuh kecil itu sendirian di lobby seperti anak anjing yang tersesat.

Sesampainya di lift, Luhan mengeluarkan ponselnya yang berdering. Lalu sebuah nama tertera dilayarnya,

 **Baekhyunnie~**

Luhan berdecak lalu kemudian menekan tanda berwarna hijau dilayarnya.

 _"What?"_

"Kau baik-baik saja kan Lu?"

"Astaga, aku baru saja sampai di lift Baek. Dan satu lagi, aku bukan anak kecil Baekhyun,"

Luhan mengecilkan suaranya saat pintu lift yang tadinya hampir menutup ditahan oleh tangan seorang lelaki yang memiliki rambut berwarna hitam. Lelaki itu memakai sweatshirt berwarna hitam yang bertuliskan 'Guilty' dengan gambar Mickey Mouse dibawahnya dan celana jeans panjang serta sepatu _Vans_ berwarna putih. Ia juga memakai kacamata hitam yang sepertinya mahal dan earphone yang terpasang ditelinganya.

"Baek, nanti lagi, oke? _Bye_."

Sekarang Luhan memandang lelaki itu dari atas ke bawah secara intens. Jika dilihat dari gaya berpakaiannya, sepertinya ia masih anak sekolah. _Tapi kacamata hitam didalam lift? Heol, memangnya dia juga artis?_ Pikir Luhan.

Lalu ia sekarang menilai fisiknya. Lelaki ini memiliki tubuh yang cukup bagus. Ia juga tinggi. Rahangnya juga sangat tajam. Hidungnya mancung. Untuk keseluruhan, lelaki ini memang hampir sempurna. Luhan terus berkata dalam hati.

Tanpa ia sadari lelaki yang ia tatapi daritadi menoleh ke arahnya. Luhan yang salah tingkah pun bertindak seolah-olah tidak ada apa-apa lalu menekan tombol **'20'** pada lift. Anehnya, lelaki disebelahnya tidak ikut menekan juga.

Luhan curiga bahwa lelaki disampingnya ini adalah _sasaeng fan_ nya. Lihat saja penampilannya yang seperti anak sekolah, kacamata hitam yang mencurigakan, ditambah ia tidak menekan tombol apapun. Seingatnya, dilantai 20 hanya ada 2 apartemen. Jika anak ini bukan _sasaeng fan_ , ia tidak mungkin pergi ke lantai 20 kan? Karena lantai 20 khusus untuk orang-orang kaya. Sedangkan lelaki ini kemungkinan masih SMA dan mayoritas penggemarnya kebanyakan masih SMA.

Lalu Luhan teringat pada mobil mencurigakan yang tadi mengikutinya dari lokasi syuting sampai kompleks apartemen barunya.

"Wah, aku tidak menyangka jika kau berhasil mengikutiku sampai disini."

Lelaki itu tetap diam tanpa suara. Walaupun dibalik kacamata hitamnya, ia sudah menatap Luhan dengan tatapan apa-apaan-orang-ini. Sedangkan Luhan? Dia tetap berbicara seolah-olah dia sedang membacakan pidato tentang perdamaian dunia. Luhan mengatakan bahwa menjadi _sasaeng fan_ adalah hal yang salah. Lalu ia menjelaskan bahwa cinta dan obsesi adalah hal yang berbeda. Dan banyak hal lainnya yang keluar dari bibir Luhan. Bahkan lelaki itu tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh Luhan.

Lelaki itu menyimpulkan bahwa lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya dengan rambut _blonde_ didepannya ini stres, atau depresi. Namun lelaki itu yakin bahwa suara lelaki yang sedari tadi berbicara non-stop alias tanpa jeda ini terdengar sangat familiar di telinganya.

"Sepertinya aku pernah mengenal suaramu."

Luhan hanya menatap lelaki jangkung didepannya ini tatapan aneh. Bagaimana tidak? Dia adalah penggemarnya, terlebih sasaeng fannya, tentu saja ia harusnya mengenal-

' _Tunggu, lelaki ini hanya 'pernah mengenal suara'ku?'_

Luhan menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal. "Jadi kau bukan penggemarku?"

"Penggemar? Kau artis?"

Luhan hanya bisa melongo sampai dia yakin bahwa dagunya bisa menyentuh tanah. Jadi selama di lift ini, sampai dilantai 19, ia tidak mengenalnya?

Ting!

Pintu lift terbuka. Mereka telah sampai dilantai 20. Lelaki jangkung nan kurus didepannya tadi sudah melangkah keluar mendahuluinya, meninggalkan Luhan yang nampaknya masih ' _speechless_ ' karena ada orang di dunia ini yang tidak mengetahui Luhan. Tidak. Ini tidak boleh terjadi!

Luhan mengejar lelaki itu dan menarik bahunya sehingga lelaki itu menoleh ke arah Luhan yang sedang membenarkan poni rambutnya. Lagi-lagi, lelaki itu hanya menatap Luhan dengan tatapan apa-lagi-yang-ia-inginkan dibalik kacamata hitamnya.

"Jadi kau benar-benar tidak mengenaliku?" Tanyanya yang dibalas dengan anggukan kecil. "Heol, memangnya kau itu orang Joseon? Atau mungkin kau tinggal dipedalaman sebelum pindah kesini? Seluruh orang Korea Selatan mengenaliku, kecuali kau!"

Lelaki itu tetap membatu tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun. Membuat Luhan kesal sampai-sampai ia ingin sekali melempar tubuh kurus lelaki yang bahkan ia tidak kenali.

"Ok, aku menyerah. Aku adalah Luhan. Aktor papan atas Korea Selatan yang berada dibawah naungan agensi ternama, OSH Entertaiment." Luhan melepas kacamata hitamnya sambil menata rambutnya lagi sebelum melihat ekspresi lelaki didepannya yang nampaknya sangat terkejut.

' _Well, memang wajar jika dia terkejut karena ia baru saja berhadapan langsung dengan aktor papan atas Korea Selatan.'_ Ucap Luhan dalam hati sambil tersenyum.

"Xiao Lu?"

Luhan yang tadinya tersenyum sangat manis, sekarang tergantikan oleh ekspresi wajah horror seolah-olah ia mengetahui bahwa kakak laki-lakinya sedang memakai satu set pakaian dalam bermerek Victoria Secret milik ibunya.

"Kau sia- **OH MY GOD** "

Kacamata yang tadinya berada ditangan Luhan sekarang dengan malangnya mendarat ditanah. Ekspresi Luhan bahkan tidak kalah horror dari sebelumnya saat lelaki didepannya ini melepas kacamata hitamnya.

"Oh Sehun?!"

Sekarang mereka hanya saling bertatap-tatapan seolah-olah mereka adalah saudara kembar yang terpisah selama bertahun-tahun lalu bertemu lagi disaat-saat yang mengharuskan dengan isakan tangis yang dramatis.

Namun kenyataan selalu lebih pahit ketika faktanya, mereka dulunya pernah menjalin hubungan lalu tiba-tiba putus karena suatu alasan. Lebih tepatnya Oh Sehun adalah mantan Luhan, sedangkan Luhan adalah mantan Oh Sehun. Get it?

Kemudian Luhan menyadari bahwa apartemennya berada tepat disamping apartemen Oh Sehun, mantan kekasihnya yang dengan teganya memutuskan hubungan secara sepihak tanpa alasan yang pasti.

Luhan hanya berharap ia bisa ditelan habis-habis oleh bumi atau setidak lelaki didepannya ini menghilang dari pandangannya segera.

Sekarang Luhan hanya berharap ini adalah mimpi. Namun mimpi tidak pernah terasa begitu nyata dan mengesalkan.

* * *

*light brown: rambut coklat muda

* * *

Ini ff project-ku yang kedua setelah Stolen Kisses. Karna aku masih nyandet di SK, tiba-tiba aja segelintir ide muncul buat nulis ff baru. Kalo responnya ff ini lebih bagus dari SK, aku bakal lebih fokus ke ff ini. So, jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan komen pls ^^ ily~


	2. Chapter 2 : Bad Day for Luhan

**Bad Day for Luhan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **©xselumate©**

* * *

"Apa kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?"

" _Of course_ , 100% yakin."

Baekhyun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan iba. Bagaimana tidak? Luhan sekarang sedang duduk di sofa sambil memakan ayam goreng dengan berantakan dan film berjudul _The Break-Up_ yang sekarang berputar di tvnya. Apalagi piyama _onesie*_ bermotif kulit sapi itu yang membuat Luhan semakin menyedihkan.

Lalu Baekhyun memperhatikan wajah Luhan tampaknya sangat terbawa oleh film yang ia tonton, sangat miris. _The Break-Up_? Luhan putus dengan siapa? Pikir Baekhyun.

"Kau putus ya?" Tanya Baekhyun yang membuat Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian ia mulai tertawa seperti orang yang benar-benar putus cinta.

"Kau tahu kan aku tidak mempunyai kekasih."

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan lalu ia menghempaskan dirinya ke sebelah Luhan dan mengambil satu ayam goreng dari piring yang berada di meja.

"Lalu kenapa kau tampak sangat melankolis dan mi- tunggu, apakah ini karna Sehun?" Tiba-tiba saja Luhan tersedak oleh ayam yang sedang ia makan. Dengan segera Baekhyun mengambil air mineral dari dapur lalu memberikannya kepada Luhan. Lelaki berambut _light brown_ itu menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Luhan.

' _Aneh, kenapa reaksinya sangat berlebihan saat aku menyebut nama Sehun? Apa dia bertemu dengan Sehun lagi setelah 4 tahun lamanya?'_ Tanya Baekhyun dalam hati. Pandangannya teralih pada Luhan yang sekarang sedang meneguk air mineralnya habis-habis.

"Kau bertemu dengannya lagi?"

Luhan berhenti sejenak sebelum matanya mengeluarkan airmata lalu menangis seperti gadis remaja yang mengetahui jika kekasihnya diam-diam berselingkuh dengan kakaknya sendiri. Dramatis.

"L-Luhan, maafkan aku, a-aku tidak bermaksud! Luuu, berhentilah menangis," Baekhyun bermaksud menghentikan tangisan Luhan, namun sebaliknya, tangisan Luhan semakin keras.

Setelah sekitar 10 menit untuk menunggu tangisan Luhan mereda, akhirnya Baekhyun berani untuk membuka mulut.

"Kenapa? Kau bertemu dengannya lagi ya?" Luhan mengangguk pelan sambil berusaha menghapus airmatanya yang tidak mau berhenti keluar dari matanya.

Wajar saja jika Luhan menangis seperti ini, setelah 4 tahun mereka putus kemudian bertemu lagi. Apalagi Sehun memutuskan hubungannya dengan Luhan secara sepihak dan alasan yang sama sekali tidak logis bagi Luhan. Tentu saja kenangan itu masih terukir jelas di ingatannya.

 **-flashback-**

Saat itu hari kelulusan _Seoul of Performing Arts High School_ atau SOPA. Murid-murid sudah bertebaran di halaman sekolah untuk sekedar berfoto atau berbincang-bincang dengan teman mereka. Termasuk Luhan dan Baekhyun yang merupakan sahabat karib. Banyak orang yang mengambil fotonya saat kelulusan. Teman-teman sekolahnya juga berlomba-lomba untuk meminta foto dengan Luhan.

Setelah itu Luhan dan Baekhyun mengambil foto bersama sambil tertawa-tawa. Mereka duduk berdua disebuah bangku yang terdapat disekolah itu sebelum Luhan teringat pada seseorang yang sangat berarti baginya.

"Ah ya! Sehun!" Luhan menjentikkan jarinya lalu menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang sedang menatapnya. "Aku belum mengambil foto dengannya." Luhan mengerucutkan bibir yang disambut oleh tangan yang sekarang sedang mencubit pipi Luhan dengan gemas.

"Kalau begitu, pergi temui dia! Aku juga akan pergi menemui seseorang."

"Seseorang? Ish, kau akan menyatakan cinta padanya kan? Fighting Baekhyunnie~" pipi Baekhyun bersemu sebelum memukul pelan kepala Luhan yang membuat lelaki didepannya ini meringis kesakitan.

"Aku akan adukan kepada Sehun!" Luhan mengelus kepalanya yang tadinya telah menjadi korban penyiksaan oleh Byun Baekhyun.

"Ya ya ya~ nanti kita bertemu di gerbang sekolah, oke?" Luhan mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang nampaknya akan berancang-ancang untuk meninggalkan bangku tersebut.

Luhan mencari-cari Sehun diseluruh ujung sekolah, namun nihil. Lelaki itu tidak dapat ia temukan dimana-mana. Ia bahkan sudah berulang kali menghubungi ponsel Sehun, namun lelaki itu juga tidak kunjung mengangkatnya. Ia khawatir. Selama sehari ini Luhan belum bertemu Sehun sama sekali.

Namun saat Luhan melewati kelasnya, ia melihat Sehun sedang berdiri didepan jendela. Matanya jelas tampak menerawang ke luar jendela. Luhan tidak tahu apa yang menarik dari pemandangan diluar sana. Lalu ia diam-diam menghampiri Sehun dan memeluk tubuh lelaki yang kurus itu dari belakang.

Sehun mengangkat alis sebelah kanannya lalu membalikkan tubuhnya agar bisa berhadapan dengan Luhan. Kepala Luhan sekarang sedang bersandar di dadanya yang bidang. Tangan Sehun bergerak untuk mengelus rambut Luhan yang halus bagaikan kapas.

"Kau kemana saja?" Mata Luhan menatap mata Sehun yang hangat. Pelukan Sehun adalah pelukan yang paling hangat setelah pelukan ibunya. Lalu Luhan kembali menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Sehun lagi.

"Xiao Lu,"

"Mm?"

Sehun mengangkat dagu Luhan dan menatap Luhan dengan tatapan matanya yang sendu. Tatapan yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Lalu Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan, menghapus jarak diantara keduanya.

Bibir milik Sehun sekarang menempel sempurna dibibir miliknya. Itu hanya sebuah ciuman yang murni tanpa nafsu sebelum Sehun menggigit pelan bibir bawah Luhan untuk tanda agar Luhan membuka bibirnya. Ciuman itu menjadi sedikit panas, namun tiba-tiba saja Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya dari Luhan.

"Kita...berhenti sampai disini saja." Nada bicara Sehun sangat dingin sampai-sampai Luhan tidak bisa menemukan kehangat dari lelaki yang sangat ia cintai itu.

"Maksudnya?"

"Kita berhenti menjalankan hubungan ini."

Mata Luhan mulai berair. Hey, Sehun pasti hanya bercanda kan? Hubungan yang mereka jalani selama 3 tahun, yang mereka awali dengan blind date, lalu sekarang Sehun meminta putus dengannya? Setelah 3 tahun? Dihari kelulusan yang seharusnya diisi oleh kebahagiaan? Bagaimana tega Sehun merusak hari bahagia mereka?

Luhan hanya bisa terisak sambil memukul pelan dada Sehun. Ia terus membisikkan kata 'tidak kau bercanda'. Sedangkan Sehun tidak memasang ekspresi apapun, hanya datar dan dingin.

"K-kau bercanda k-kan? S-Sehun...O-Oh Sehun! K-kau tidak s-s-serius kan?" Luhan berbicara sambil terisak keras. Airmatanya tetap keluar dari matanya tanpa henti.

"Aku serius. Jadi mulai saat ini, kita tidak mempunyai hubungan apapun."

Sehun baru saja melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari kelas, namun Luhan menahannya dan membalik tubuh Sehun untuk menatapnya.

"L-lihat aku! Kau masih mencintaiku kan? Kalau tidak, s-setidaknya berikan alasan k-kenapa kau ingin menghentikan hubungan kita!" Luhan mengguncang tubuh Sehun lalu kembali memeluknya dengan erat, seolah-olah ia tidak mau berpisah dengan lelaki didepannya ini.

"Aku lelah terus menyembunyikan hubungan kita karna kau ini adalah seorang aktor. Kita bahkan tidak pernah kencan dengan bebas, selalu ada penggemar yang mengelilingimu sehingga kau harus bersembunyi dibalik masker, topi, dan kacamata hitammu. Aku tidak bisa terus menjalani hubungan seperti ini Lu. Kau adalah publik figur, sedangkan aku hanya orang biasa. Kita berbeda seperti langit dan bumi. Aku harap kau mengerti."

Sehun melepas pelukan Luhan dengan kasar, membuat Luhan terduduk ditanah sambil terus menangis. Sehun melangkah keluar kelas, lalu berhenti sejenak dan berbicara tanpa menghadap ke arah Luhan.

"Lagipula rasa ketertarikanku padamu sudah hilang."

Sehun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menjauh dari Luhan yang terduduk dilantai kelas yang dingin dan keras sambil terisak keras. Tidak, bukan ini yang Luhan harapkan. Ia berharap hari ini ia bisa menghabiskan waktunya dengan Sehun untuk berkencan seusai kelulusan. Ia berharap tahun depan ia bisa berlibur dengan Sehun ke Hongkong dan pergi ke Disneyland bersama. Ia berharap ditahun selanjutnya Sehun akan mengunjungi Luhan di lokasi syuting dengan senyumannya yang hangat. Namun Luhan menyadari bahwa harapannya ditahun selanjutnya sudah pupus. Ia tidak bisa berharap apa lagi.

Luhan sekarang hanya berharap Sehun akan menghampirinya dengan senyumnya yang paling manis dan berkata jika semua ini hanyalah candaan lalu Sehun akan mendekapnya dan mencium bibirnya dengan halus. Namun itu tidak pernah terjadi.

Luhan berjalan sambil terisak pelan. Lalu ia melihat Baekhyun yang tampaknya sedang menangis juga didepan gerbang sekolah. Luhan berlari untuk memeluk sahabatnya itu dan menangis bersama.

Hari ini mereka berdua hanya akan meminum bir sampai keduanya berhasil melupakan rasa sakit mereka masing-masing.

 **-flashback end-**

Baekhyun merengkuh tubuh sahabat satu-satunya itu sambil membisikkan kata 'sudahlah, berhenti menangis'.

"Lu, sudahlah. Menangis tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Itu hanyalah masa lalu. Sekarang kau harus lihat kedepan dan lupakan masa lalumu bersama Oh Sehun, oke?"

Luhan mengangguk. Malam itu mereka menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan bir dan ayam goreng seperti 4 tahun yang lalu. Berharap perasaan Luhan akan membaik keesokan harinya.

* * *

Luhan terbangun dan mendapati dirinya sedang terbaring diranjangnya. Ia melirik jam yang berada dinakasnya yang menunjukkan angka 10. Kepalanya berputar-putar seperti bianglala. Luhan terus memegang kepalanya sambil berjalan keluar kamar.

Ketika sampai diruang tamu, ia tidak menemukan bekas-bekas bungkus ayam atau kaleng-kaleng bir dari semalam. Bahkan kaset dvd dan tisu yang bertebaran disekitar ruang tamu sudah tidak ada. Luhan tersenyum penuh haru karena Baekhyun sangat baik untuk membersihkannya dulu sebelum pulang.

Namun Luhan langsung menyerukan nama Byun Baekhyun keras-keras saat menemukan notes yang menempel dilemari esnya yang bertuliskan;

 **'Thanks for the last night Lu!**

 **Aku menyewa orang yang untuk membersihkan rumahmu tadi pagi jadi berterima kasihlah kepadaku!**

 **Oh ya, aku membayarnya dari kartu hitam yang berada di dompetmu, tidak apa-apa kan? Kekeke~**

 **Many-many hearteu, Byun Baekhyun:*'**

* * *

Luhan keluar dari apartemennya dengan bajunya yang kasual. Ia hanya memakai t-shirt berwarna putih polos dan celana pendek bermotif tentara selutut dengan sepatu kets berwarna hitam-putih-merah. Tak lupa snapback merahnya yang bermotif mata dengan bertuliskan 'Kenzo' didepannya dan juga tas MCM yang bergantung pada kedua bahunya.

Saat sedang mengirim pesan pada Baekhyun untuk menjemputnya, tiba-tiba saja ia menabrak orang yang sontak membuat ponselnya terjatuh. Hampir saja Luhan akan menyumpah serapahi orang yang ia tabrak jika saja orang itu bukanlah,

Oh Sehun.

Mata Luhan membesar saat melihat kehadiran sesosok tampan yang sedang memakai jas kantor yang membuat Sehun semakin seksi. Namun matanya semakin membesar lagi atau mungkin bisa-bisa bola matanya keluar dari tempatnya saat melihat iPhone 6+ miliknya tergeletak ditanah dengan mengenasnya sampai-sampai Luhan tidak tega melihatnya.

Luhan mengambil ponselnya dan terkejut ketika melihat layarnya pecah. Luhan hampir saja menitikkan airmatanya secara dramatis jika saja mantan kekasihnya ini tidak berada didepannya yang hanya bisa menatapnya tidak berdosa. Siapa yang tidak ingin menangis ketika ponselmu, apalagi lagi itu adalah iPhone 6+ keluaran terbaru yang faktanya baru ia beli 1 minggu yang lalu, sekarang layarnya pecah. Luhan bahkan yakin bahwa ia bisa saja menangis sampai bola matanya melompat keluar.

" _OH MY GOD. OH. MY. GOD._ " Luhan dengan dramatis memeluk ponselnya yang sekarang sedang sekarat. Dengan aksen Inggrisnya yang aneh (ditambah dengan adegan dramatis), sontak membuat Sehun terkekeh pelan sebelum ia menyadari ada sepasang mata yang menatapnya secara tajam.

"Lihat! Ponselku, iPhone 6+, yang baru kubeli seharga 980.000 won (sekitar 11 juta rupiah), sekarang pecah!" Ucap Luhan dengan dramatis.

"Oke?"

Luhan menatap Sehun tidak percaya, "Oke? Oke?! Heol, tanggung jawab! Belikan aku ponsel baru yang persis seperti ini! Mengerti?!" Luhan berdecak sambil memberikan ponselnya yang pecah ke Sehun.

"Besok kau harus menyerahkan ponsel yang sama kepadaku dalam keadaan masih terbungkus! _Understand_?" Luhan memakai kacamata hitamnya dan pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang hanya memasang wajah datar. Lalu ia memasukkan ponsel Luhan kedalam sakunya dan berjalan menuju lift sebelum pintu lift tertutup.

Didalam lift terdapat Luhan yang tampaknya terkejut melihat kehadiran Sehun. Entah kenapa Luhan baru menyadari bahwa lelaki yang tadi ia teriaki barusan adalah mantan kekasihnya yang semalam sukses membuatnya menangis karena mengingat masa lalu.

Luhan menatap Sehun kebingungan, _mau_ _apa dia kemari? Apa dia tidak bisa membelikanku ponsel baru? Memangnya dia sekarang kerja apa? Apa sekarang dia bekerja sebagai pekerja kantoran yang gajinya kecil? Ah, tidak mungkin, ia bahkan memiliki apartemen mewah. Tapi...atau jangan-jangan apartemen itu adalah milik bosnya?! Astaga, apakah aku terlalu kejam untuk meminta sebuah ponsel baru? Ah sudahlah. Anggap saja itu balasan untuk 4 tahun yang lalu!_ Ucap Luhan dalam hati.

Karena ia berpikir terlalu lama, tidak terasa lift telah mencapai lantai 1. Sehun melangkah untuk meninggalkan Luhan duluan. Luhan menatap punggung Sehun dari kejauhan, oh jadi ia tidak keberatan?

"Luhannie~" Baekhyun memeluk Luhan yang membuat lelaki itu terkejut karenanya. Luhan mendengus sebelum akhirnya memukul kepala Baekhyun pelan yang membuat sang empunya meringis kesakitan.

"Apa-apaan kau!"

"Kau itu yang apa-apaan! Dengan seenaknya memakai kartuku untuk _cleaning service!_ "

"Hehe, sudahlah lupakan! Ayo kita ke kantor agensi, katanya CEO agensimu ingin bertemu denganmu."

* * *

Luhan dan Baekhyun sekarang memasuki bangunan kantor agensi OSH Entertaiment yang bernuansa modern. Banyak _hoobae_ Luhan yang menyapanya, begitu juga dengan staff disana. Saat ia berada didalam lift, ia melihat 2 staff perempuan yang sedang bergosip ria dan Luhan pun alhasil ikut mendengar perbincangan mereka.

"Aku dengar CEO kita baru,"

"Benarkah? Jadi itu bukan rumor? Soalnya beberapa hari yang lalu aku dengar itu adalah anak dari tuan Oh Seo Hwan, pemilik agensi ini! Katanya, anak tuan Oh Seo Hwan sangat tampan dan seksi!"

Luhan meringis saat mendengar percakapan kedua perempuan tersebut. Memangnya anak dari pemilik agensi ini umur berapa? Jangan-jangan 40 tahun?

"Apalagi umurnya sekitar 24-25 tahunan. Kira-kira aku bisa tidak ya menggodanya?" Kemudian mereka tertawa-tawa sambil berjalan keluar dari lift.

Luhan kembali meringis. Menggoda? Astaga, menjijikkan. Luhan menjadi semakin penasaran seperti apa wajah dari CEO baru agensinya sampai-sampai staff disini berniat untuk menggodanya.

 **Ting!**

Pintu lift terbuka pada lantai 15. Luhan dan Baekhyun berjalan keluar dari lift dan berjalan ke ruangan CEO yang berada diujung lantai 15. Baekhyun menyuruh Luhan untuk masuk sendirian dan dia berjanji untuk menunggu Luhan diluar.

Luhan menyentuh _handle_ pintu dan menghela napas pelan. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba perasaan Luhan tidak enak. Namun Luhan berusaha menepis perasaan anehnya dan memasuki ruangan.

Hal yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah satu set sofa dan rak buku yang menutupi meja CEO. Lalu ia berjalan mendekati CEO barunya yang sekarang kursinya sedang menghadap keluar jendela.

"Permisi tu- _OH MY GOD_ "

Sekarang wajah Luhan memucat. Ekspresinya tidak kalah menyeramkan dari ibunya yang ketika memergoki kakaknya yang diam-diam sedang menonton video porno dengan tangannya yang berada didalam celananya.

Matanya membulat sempurna. Mulutnya terbuka lebar. Kaki dan tangannya bergetar. Tapi tunggu, Luhan bahkan tidak sedang melihat hantu! Tapi dia sekarang sedang melihat sesosok Oh Sehun, mantan pacarnya yang tampak beribu-ribu kali lebih tampan dan seksi saat duduk di meja CEO dengan setelan jas super mewah yang benar-benar cocok ditubuhnya (karena seingat Luhan, Sehun tidak setampan dan seseksi ini saat tadi pagi ia bertemu).

Sehun menyeringai dengan tampannya, "Selamat datang, Luhan-ssi."

Tiba-tiba saja adegan dimana saat Luhan mengira jika Sehun adalah sasaeng fannya berputar dikepalanya. Ditambah adegan tadi pagi dimana Luhan meneriaki Sehun karena telah memecahkan ponselnya dan meminta Sehun untuk ganti rugi. Lalu ia juga teringat jika ia sempat berpikir jika Sehun adalah pegawai kantoran yang memiliki gaji yang kecil.

Sampai kapan cobaan ini berakhir?!

"O-Oh Sehun?"

 _"No,_ tuan Oh Sehun." Sehun membenarkan. Luhan hanya tersenyum kikuk sambil perlahan-lahan menghampiri Sehun yang terduduk manis dimejanya.

Luhan bahkan hanya bisa berdiri seperti patung. Ditambah wajahnya yang pucat pasi. Baguslah, siapa saja tolong pindahkan Luhan ke etalase butik.

"Silahkan duduk, Luhan-ssi."

Luhan sekarang duduk didepan Sehun. Oh - _fucking_ \- Sehun. Bagaimana ia bisa tenang?! Luhan hanya ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan ini dan segera pergi dari ruangan terkutuk ini lalu ia bisa memeluk Baekhyun-nya yang sangat imut dan menggemaskan.

"Jadi begini, ayahku, Oh Seo Hwan, menyuruhku untuk mengawasi salah satu artis favoritnya. Yang ternyata itu adalah kau, Luhan-ssi." Sehun menghela napas pelan sebelum melanjutkan. "Karena ayahku masih menganggapku anak berandalan yang hanya bersenang-senang, ia tidak sepenuhnya mempercayaiku untuk memegang agensi ini. Jadi ayahku menyuruhku untuk memberikan perhatian kepadamu 24/7 selama entah beberapa bulan. Selama itu aku harus mengunjungimu ke lokasi syuting atau jika kau pergi keluar kota atau luar negeri atau bahkan keluar angkasa, aku harus mendampingimu kemudian melaporkan seluruh kegiatanmu. Menyusahkan bukan?"

Sehun berjalan menghampiri Luhan.

"Well, setidaknya aku tidak harus duduk manis diruangan ini sambil memberi tanda tangan dikertas-kertas membosankan itu. Benarkan?"

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Luhan dan membisikkan kata-kata dengan sangat seduktif.

" _Let's have some fun, okay Lu?_ "

* * *

" _Damn it Baekhyun! Damn it!"_

Sekarang Luhan berada didepan Baekhyundengan ekspresi wajah yang paling menyeramkan sehingga ia yakin bahwa penggemarnya akan berlari ketakutan jika melihat Luhan sekarang. Luhan meminum _bubble tea_ nya dengan penuh emosi. Membuat Baekhyun bingun apakah ia harus menenangkannya, atau membiarkannya.

"Kenapa lagi Lu?"

"Kau tidak akan percaya!"

"Kenapa?"

Luhan meminum bubble teanya lagi sebelum berbicara.

"Kau tahu siapa CEO baru kita?" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

Luhan tersenyum miris. "Oh Sehun."

Mata Baekhyun membulat sempurna. Karena terlalu terkejut, Baekhyun sampai-sampai lupa bagaimana caranya berbicara.

"Dan kau tahu apa? Oh Sehun tinggal disebelah apartemenku. Dan aku sudah bertemu dengannya 2 kali di lift."

Baekhyun benar-benar kehabisan kata. Apa memang Sehun dan Luhan berjodoh? Atau Sehun dan Luhan memang sial?

"Maksudmu Oh Sehun mantan kekasihmu, yang juga temanku, yang tiba-tiba memutuskanmu dihari kelulusan itu?"

"Tentu saja! Memangnya siapa lagi yang bisa membuatku terkejut seperti orang melihat hantu!" Luhan kembali meminum bubble teanya dengan emosi yang membara.

"Eum... Luhan, sebaiknya kau meminum _bubble tea_ mu dengan perlahan jika tidak ingin tersedak oleh mutiara tapiokanya."

Terlambat. Karena Luhan sekarang sedang tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk seperti orang kesetanan.

* * *

Luhan sekarang berada dilokasi syuting. Hari ini adalah terakhir kalinya ia harus syuting bersama nenek sihir bernama Daeun. Luhan tidak tahu marganya, lagipula itu tidak penting.

Adegan hari ini adalah adegan dimana Luhan dan Daeun adalah keluarga bahagia yang mempunyai 2 anak perempuan dan rumah yang hangat. Membayangkannya saja membuat Luhan mual. Untung saja hari ini adalah terakhir kalinya jadi ia tidak harus melihat wajah Daeun yang menyeramkan.

Saat ia sedang duduk-duduk di kursinya, tiba-tiba saja ada orang yang ikut duduk disampingnya. Dan itu adalah,

Oh Sehun. Lagi.

Sampai kapan dia akan berada disekelilingku terus?!

"Jangan salah paham, aku hanya mengikuti tugas ayahku." Ucap Sehun tanpa menoleh ke arah Luhan.

Luhan meniup poninya kencang sambil meminum _bubble tea_ nya. Tiba-tiba saja saat dia sedang membaca skrip, bubble tea yang ada ditangannya menghilang dan beralih ke tangan Sehun. Kemudian Sehun meminum _bubble tea_ rasa coklat kesayangannya tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun. Setelah memecahkan layar ponselnya, sekarang dia malah merebut minumanku. Dasar mantan tidak tahu diri! Pikir Luhan geram sambil menatap Sehun dengan tatapannya yang paling mengerikan.

Sehun yang dengan santainya meminum minuman 'hasil curian'nya tiba-tiba merasakan hawa-hawa tidak enak dari lelaki yang berada disebelahnya. Kemudian Sehun menghadap ke arah Luhan dan mendapati Luhan yang sepertinya berancang-ancang untuk menusuk Sehun dengan pensil yang entah darimana ia mendapatkannya.

"Kenapa?"

Luhan hanya bisa membuka mulutnya lebar sampai-sampai ia yakin dagunya bisa menyentuh tanah. _Kenapa? Kenapa?! Ia bertanya kenapa?! Holy shit this fucking motherfucker!_ Sekali lagi Luhan hanya bisa menyumpah serapahi Oh Sehun dengan seluruh tenaga yang ia punya.

"Kenapa?! Setelah kau mencuri minumanku kau hanya bertanya kenapa?!"

Sehun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lalu pandangannya kembali beralih pada staff yang sedang menata tempat setting film. Sekarang Luhan ingin sekali mendorong wajah tampan Sehun ke dinding dengan keras sampai wajahnya hancur dan tidak bisa dikenali. Sadis? Kejam? Hah, memangnya dia peduli?

Kemudian salah satu staff memanggil Luhan untuk memulai pengambilan gambar. Luhan tersenyum (palsu) manis lalu menghampiri staff tersebut. Namun sialnya, Sehun sekarang mengikuti Luhan dari belakang seperti anak anjing yang kehilangan ibunya.

Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun dan berbicara, "Kenapa kau mengikuti lagi?!" Luhan menghentakkan kakinya kesal dan melipat tangannya di dada. "Aku akan mengawasi hari ini. Jadi sana cepat bekerja dan hasilkan banyak uang." Sehun mendorong tubuh Luhan pelan yang membuat lelaki bermata rusa itu menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah lagi karena kesal.

"Ok! _Cut, action!"_

Luhan dan wanita mengerikan, uhm, maksudnya Daeun, sekarang sedang berakting seolah-olah mereka adalah keluarga yang bahagia dengan 2 anak kecil yang sangat menggemaskan. Mereka menonton film bersama sambil tertawa-tawa (sok) bahagia. Kemudian kedua anak kecil tadi hilang entah kemana dan menyisakan Luhan dan Daeun.

Kali ini mereka harus berpelukan dan berciuman yang tentunya bagi Luhan sangat menjijikkan jika dilakukan bersama Daeun.

Luhan kemudian memeluk pinggang Daeun sambil berpura-pura membisikkan kata-kata manis ditelinga Daeun yang mungkin pada kenyataannya adalah kata-kata hinaan untuk Daeun. Lalu, Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Daeun dan berpura-pura berciuman karena ibu jari Luhan masih membatasi bibirnya dengan bibir Daeun.

" _Cut_!"

Luhan dengan cepat memisahkan dirinya dari tubuh Daeun. Kyuhyun lagi-lagi hanya mengacak rambutnya frustasi karena Luhan masih tidak mau mencium bibir Daeun.

"Luhan, kumohon, hanya menempel. Oke?"

"No thank you:)"

Kyuhyun mengerang frustasi. Lelaki berusia 30an itu hampir membuka mulutnya untuk mengomeli Luhan jika saja tidak ada suara berat seorang lelaki dibelakangnya.

"Jika Luhan tidak mau melakukan adegan berciuman dengan gadis itu ya bagaimana lagi? Mungkin saja Luhan tidak mau memberikan keperawanan dan kesucian bibirnya pada orang lain." Sehun berbicara sambil menyeringai ke arah Luhan.

'Keperawanan dan kesucian bibir? Hah, dia adalah orang yang mencuri itu! Kenapa Oh Sehun tidak menjadi aktor saja jika aktingnya sebagus itu!' Luhan memasang wajah suatu-hari-aku-akan-membunuhmu ke arah Sehun yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman (sok) manisnya.

Lalu Sehun menatap wajah Daeun secara seksama, membuat Luhan bingung dibuatnya. Sedangkan Daeun juga memasang ekspresi yang sama dengan Luhan.

"Jung Daeun?"

Wait, what? Kenapa Sehun bisa mengetahui nama Daeun lengkap dengan marganya? Luhan yang bekerja dengannya selama beberapa bulan saja tidak mengetahui nama Daeun.

"Oh? Sehunnie?"

' _Apa?! APA?! SEHUNNIE?! Apa-apaan wanita menyeramkan ini memanggil mantan kekasihnya dengan sebutan menjijikkan 'Sehunnie'?'_ Ucap Luhan dalam hati. Tidak, tidak. Luhan tidak cemburu. Hanya entah kenapa telinganya panas setelah mendengar suara menjijikkan Daeun menyebut nama 'Sehunnie'.

Tidak. Luhan tidak cemburu kan?

* * *

*Onesie : atau biasa disebut jumpsuit. Biasanya terbuat dari kain kapas rajut atau wol.

* * *

Yo~ chapter 2 is up!

Scene lift emang terinspirasi dari You Who Came From The Star. Karena emang ff ini terinspirasi sama drama itu. Dikomen juga ada yang nyebutin Monstar. Haha, aku bahkan belom liat drama itu T-T

Oke, siapa yang gasuka Daeun? Soalnya aku juga gasuka mwahahaha xD kenapa aku gasuka? Soalnya aku baru baca ff yang peran antagonisnya Daeun T-T jadi masih kebawa emosi lol.

Pls jangan lupa komen ;-; karna baca komen kalian bikin aku bahagia :'3 seenggaknya aku gak terlalu gagal jadi author lol.

Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya, bye!xoxo3


	3. Chapter 3 : Scandal, Start!

**Scandal, Start!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **©xselumate©**

* * *

Luhan memejamkan matanya sambil berusaha mendengarkan lagu dari _earphone_ yang menempel sempurna di telinganya. Namun entah kenapa perhatiannya selalu teralih pada Sehun dan Daeun yang sekarang sedang berbincang-bincang disampingnya. Tak jarang Daeun membuat adegan _skinship_ * dengan Sehun yang membuat Luhan ingin mematahkan kedua tangan Daeun sehingga gadis itu tidak bisa menyentuh Sehun.

Tunggu, kenapa dia sangat emosi? Sehun hanya mantannya kan? Mantan. Tidak ada kurang, tidak ada lebih. Mungkin ini hanya efek kebencian membara Luhan kepada Daeun.

Luhan mencuri pandang ke arah Sehun dan Daeun sekali lagi. Lalu ia mendapati jika Daeun seperti berpura-pura terjatuh sehingga Sehun bisa menahannya ke dalam pelukannya.

 _Bitch_.

 _'Berpura-pura jatuh agar ditahan oleh Sehun? Cih, murahan sekali dia. Semoga saja Daeun terjatuh dengan wajahnya dulu yang menyentuh tanah!'_ Luhan menambah volume lagu yang ia putar agar telinganya tidak dapat mendengar tawa mengerikan dari Daeun.

"Luhannie~"

Luhan membuka kelopak matanya dan menemukan Baekhyun sedang berdiri didepannya dengan senyumnya yang paling menggemaskan. Baekhyun sangat imut dengan rambutnya yang menutupi dahinya, serta hoodie yang kebesaran untuk Baekhyun semakin membuat Baekhyun seperti anak kecil. Luhan beruntung mempunyai sahabat yang menggemaskan seperti Baekhyun.

 **(Woy ini ff hunhan bukan ff baeklu!)**

" _What_?"

"Ayo kita pulang~"

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Luhan mempunyai semangat hidup lagi ketika Baekhyun berkata 'pulang'. Mungkin karena di apartemennya tidak ada Sehun dan Daeun yang mengobrol sambil saling menyentuh. Uh, menjijikkan.

Luhan menerima ajakan Baekhyun lalu bangkit dari kursi yang disediakan untuknya. Luhan dan Baekhyun berjalan meninggalkan CEO mereka yang masih terhanyut dalam pembicaraannya bersama Daeun.

"Tidak biasanya kau semangat jika kuajak pulang." Celetuk Baekhyun sambil mengunyah permen karetnya. Luhan meniup poninya sambil mengendikkan bahunya.

"Aku sedang tidak mood saja berada disana."

"Jangan-jangan karena Sehun dan Daeun ya?" Luhan hampir saja tersedak oleh ludahnya sendiri ketika Baekhyun menanyakan hal yang seharusnya salah namun benar.

"Tentu saja tidak. Memangnya kenapa aku harus cemburu karena mereka? Sehun kan hanya mantanku!"

Baekhyun tersenyum jahil sambil menatap Luhan dengan tatapan jahilnya. "Apakah tadi aku bertanya bahwa kau cemburu karena Sehun dan Daeun? Aku kan hanya bertanya apa kau tidak mood karena kehadiran mereka."

Skak mat.

Luhan menambahkan kecepatan langkahnya ke arah mobil van mereka tanpa menghiraukan Baekhyun yang sedang tertawa sambil menyerukan namanya.

Luhan tidak cemburu, ok? Karena itu mustahil.

* * *

"Luu~ kau masih marah ya?"

Luhan dan Baekhyun sekarang berada di sebuah restoran yang menjual daging panggang dan bir favorit mereka. Luhan selalu meneraktir Baekhyun untuk makan malam disini setiap Luhan berhasil menyelesaikan filmnya. Seperti hari ini, Luhan telah menyelesaikan filmnya yang berjudul _Under The Rain_ , maka dari itu mereka akan menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan bersenang-senang disini.

Namun kali ini Luhan masih marah karena Baekhyun yang tidak berhenti menggodanya selama di mobil. Ia bisa saja tidak meneraktir Baekhyun dan menelantarkannya dipinggir jalan seperti anak anjing yang terbuang, tapi sayangnya itu sudah menjadi kontrak perjanjian diantara keduanya saat Baekhyun menjadi manajer Luhan.

"Luuuu~ maafkan akuu~" Baekhyun memasang wajah memelas sambil mencoba beberapa _aegyo_ agar Luhan tidak marah padanya lagi. Setelah beberapa lama Baekhyun memasang wajah super imut dihadapannya, akhirnya Luhan menyerah dan tertawa sambil menangkup pipi Baekhyun lalu ia siksa pipi Baekhyun yang malang itu.

Tak lama lagi pelayan datang sambil membawa daging dan beberapa soju. Membuat mata Luhan dan Baekhyun menatap daging mentah yang sedang disajikan dengan tatapan ganas seolah-olah mereka tidak pernah makan selama 3 hari (karena bagi Luhan dan Baekhyun tidak makan selama 3 hari seperti tidak makan selama 365 hari).

"Lu, kau jangan sampai mabuk lagi! Kau kemarin sudah cukup mabuk sampai-sampai kau tidak sadarkan diri. Awas saja jika kau sampai mengulanginya lagi!"

"Tenang saja, aku hanya meminum 1 gelas saja. Oke?"

* * *

"Satu gelas apanya! 5 botol kau habiskan sendiri!-_-"

Baekhyun sekarang sedang membawa Luhan yang tidak sadarkan diri karena terlalu banyak meminum alkohol. Posisi tangan Luhan sekarang berada dibahu kecil Baekhyun yang ia gunakan sebegai penopang tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh. Walaupun matanya tertutup, Luhan tidak berhenti mengoceh tidak jelas seperti;

"Hyunnie, kau tahu? Dinosaurus memiliki 3 lapis otak, kkkk~"

"Hyunnieee~ kau tahu tidak jika ternyata Leonardo Da Vinci tidak melukis Monalisa? Karena yang melukis Monalisa adalah kakakku, Kriscasso!"

Dan yang lainnya. Ia benar-benar menjadi ahli sejarah ketika sedang mabuk. Walapun salah semua.

Sekarang Baekhyun berada dilantai 20, tapi tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berbunyi. Ketika ia mengangkat telponnya, wajah nampak terkejut lalu kemudian ia sepertinya sangat terburu-buru. Baekhyun hampir saja menggeletakkan Luhan ditengah koridor dan membiarkan petugas kebersihan memungutnya jika saja Sehun tidak ada disitu, sedang memasukkan kode sandi ke pintu apartemennya.

"Sehun-ssi! Tolong bawa Luhan ke kamarnya ya? Dia sangat mabuk dan aku mempunyai urusan penting. Kumohon? Oke?" Baekhyun menyerahkan tubuh Luhan ke arah Sehun yang sedang kebingungan dengan cuma-cuma. Alhasil Sehun mau tidak mau harus menahan tubuh Luhan dengan tangannya.

Baekhyun membungkuk 90 derajat kepada Sehun dan berlari menuju lift, meninggalkan Sehun yang memasang wajah kebingungannya.

"Tolong jaga dia ya! _Thank you_ ~"

Sehun menghela napas panjang lalu berjalan ke pintu apartemen Luhan. Namun sedetik kemudian ia baru ingat jika dia tidak mengetahui kode apartemen Luhan. Sehun mengerang kemudian menatap Luhan yang tampaknya sedang tertidur dibahunya.

"Luhan-ssi, kode apartemenmu berapa?"

Sehun sudah bertanya selama 10 kali sambil berusaha membangunkan lelaki bersurai emas yang masih tertidur dengan lelap ditangannya. Membangunkan Luhan sama seperti membangunkan tupai yang berhibernasi, pikir Sehun.

Akhirnya Sehun dengan terpaksa (namun sama sekali tidak keberatan) membawa Luhan ke apartemennya. Karena alasan kesatu, ia tidak bisa membuka pintu apartemen Luhan. Alasan kedua, ia tidak sekejam itu untuk membiarkan Luhan tertidur dikoridor, apalagi di lantai.

Sehun membaringkan tubuh Luhan ke sofanya yang berada diruang tamu. Ia menatap wajah Luhan sedikit lama dengan tatapan sendu seperti saat ia memutuskan hubungannya dengan Luhan 4 tahun yang lalu. Lalu ia bangkit dan pergi ke kamarnya.

Tak lama kemudian Sehun kembali dengan selimut ditangannya dan meletakkan selimut itu ke tubuh Luhan agar tubuhnya yang kecil itu tidak kedinginan.

Hanya dinding dan barang perabotannya yang menjadi saksi bisu jika Sehun memberi senyuman kecil kepada Luhan sebelum meninggalkan Luhan sendirian diruang tamunya.

* * *

Luhan terbangun dan mendapati dirinya sekarang berada disebuah sofa. Lalu ia terlonjak saat menyadari jika ini bukan apartemennya. Bangunannya tampak berbeda, begitu juga dengan sofa dimana ia tertidur. Ini bahkan bukan apartemen Baekhyun! Lalu ini dimana?

Jangan-jangan aku diculik?

Luhan berdiri dan mulai panik saat melihat bangunan asing yang tidak pernah liat sebelumnya. Lalu ia berjalan ke sebuah pintu dan membukanya. Itu adalah kamar. Kamarnya sangat luas, namun tampak membosankan karena warnanya hanya hitam dan putih.

Mata Luhan terus terfokus pada ruangan ini sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari bahwa ada seorang lelaki berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

Luhan hampir saja terjatuh karena sangat terkejut dengan suara berat dibelakangnya. Sontak ia menoleh dan tiba-tiba membulatkan matanya.

 _"OH MY GOD"_

Luhan yang sebelumnya terkejut sekarang lebih terkejut saat melihat Oh Sehun dibaliknya. Ditambah ia hanya memakai balutan handuk yang melilit pinggangnya. Memamerkan dadanya yang terbentuk dan seksi karena fitness. Luhan rasanya ingin meneteskan air suci ke matanya karena telah dinodai oleh Sehun. Tapi sebenarnya Luhan juga tidak keberatan:)

"Ya! Sedang apa kau disini?! T-telanjang lagi! Dasar pervert!"

"Pervert? Justru kau yang pervert disini bodoh. Ini kamarku dan aku habis mandi, jadi kau kenapa disini setelah aku mandi?"

Akhirnya Luhan mengalah dan memilih meninggalkan Sehun dikamarnya. Sekarang wajah Luhan sudah sama merahnya seperti kepiting rebus. Luhan sekarang tidak tahu apakah dia harus merutuki nasibnya karena tidak sengaja melihat dada Sehun, atau bersyukur karena bisa mendapatkan pemandangan indah gratis dari Oh Sehun mantan kekasihnya yang sangat tampan dan seksi.

* * *

Sekarang Sehun dan Luhan berada disofa ruang tamu sambil saling bertatap-tatapan secara intens seolah-olah mereka adalah pasangan menikah yang telah bercerai selama bertahun-tahun kemudian bertemu lagi.

Luhan yang pertama kali bersuara. "Jadi... Bagaimana bisa aku berakhir disini?"

"Kau mabuk dan Baekhyun membawamu kesini. Tapi tiba-tiba saja dia mempunyai urusan mendadak dan hampir saja membiarkanmu tidur di lantai koridor," Saat itu Luhan sudah berencana untuk melempar Baekhyun dari gedung berlantai 50 jika ia bertemu dengannya nanti. "Lalu dia melihatku dan menyuruhku untuk mengantarkanmu ke apartemenmu. Kemudian ia segera berlari tanpa memberiku kode apartemenmu. Akhirnya kau berakhir disini dengan keadaan selamat dan tidak mati kedinginan di lantai koridor."

Luhan menatap Sehun sebentar sebelum melontarkan pertanyaan, "Kenapa kau tidak meminta kunci cadangan ke resepsionis?"

"Menyusahkan."

"Terus kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku tertidur di koridor saja?"

"Memangnya aku setega itu?"

Luhan mengangguk-angguk sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Lalu ia mengambil kopi yang berada didepannya dan menyesapnya sebelum bertanya lagi kepada Sehun.

"Lalu, Daeun itu siapa?" Sehun menaikkan alis sebelah kanannya. Pertanyaan Luhan yang itu tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan masalah ini kan?

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya kan?"

"Beritahu aku saja!" Luhan merengek seperti anak kecil yang otomatis membuat Sehun memutar bola matanya kesal. "Dia mantanku."

 _Oh, hanya manta- Tunggu, apa? Mantan?!_

Luhan menatap Sehun tidak percaya. Sedangkan Sehun yang dipandangi dengan santainya menyesap kopinya sambil matanya menerawang keluar jendela.

Jadi mantannya bukan dia saja? Hah, tentu saja! Dia kan playboy! Liat saja cara dia tersenyum pada semua perempuan!

"Dia mantanku saat aku masih di sekolah menengah pertama." Tambahnya tanpa melihat ke arah Luhan yang nampaknya bersiap-siap untuk melempar bom ke Sehun. Luhan masih ingat ketika dulu ia masih bersama Sehun, lelaki itu berkata jika ia tidak pernah mempunyai hubungan dengan siapa-siapa. Tapi buktinya sekarang?

"Jadi berapa banyak mantanmu?"

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan kebingungan. Kenapa pertanyaannya sangat tiba-tiba sekali? Sehun menjadi merasa terserang sekarang.

"Entahlah." Luhan berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari apartemen Sehun, meninggalkan Sehun diruang tamu. Lelaki bersurai hitam itu menyesap kopinya sekali lagi sambil menerawang keluar jendela. Ia tersenyum kecil ketika melihat gelas milik Luhan sudah kosong.

Luhan masih menyukai kopi buatannya.

* * *

"Ya! Aku minta maaf Lu!"

Baekhyun dalam masalah besar. Sekarang Luhan sangat murka padanya sampai-sampai lelaki bersurai emas itu berniat untuk melempar Baekhyun dari gedung berlantai 50. Sekarang tangan Luhan sudah berada ditelinga Baekhyun, bersiap-siap untuk membabi buta telinganya yang malang itu tanpa ampun.

"Aku dengar sendiri dari Sehun jika kau akan membiarkanku tidur di koridor! Dasar! Manajer macam apa kau!" Luhan menarik telinga Baekhyun keras sampai-sampai lelaki itu hanya bisa meringis sambil menyerukan beberapa umpatan.

"Aku ada urusan mendadak yang sangat, sangat, sangaatt penting!"

Luhan berhenti menyiksa telinga Baekhyun sebentar lalu menatap lelaki itu, menunggu jawaban keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

"Kau tahu Do Kyungsoo kan? Penulis novel favoritku?"

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Dia mengadakan acara fansign semalam dan aku dihubungi oleh temanku jika batas fansign adalah jam 9, jadi aku terpaksa meninggalkanmu."

Luhan menatap sahabatnya tidak percaya. Jadi Baekhyun, seseorang yang telah menjadi sahabatnya selama 16 tahun lamanya, berniat untuk membiarkan Luhan tertidur dilantai koridor karena sebuah acara fansign? Wow Baekhyun.

"Fansign? Hanya karena sebuah fansign?!" Luhan terlihat sudah siap untuk mencekiknya. "Y-ya, tapi ketika aku sudah sampai ditempatnya, ternyata acaranya sudah selesai..."

Kemudian Luhan hanya melanjutkan kegiatannya untuk menyiksa Baekhyun sampai lelaki itu menyesal karena meninggalkan sahabatnya bersama mantan kekasihnya yang sangat ia benci itu.

* * *

Seorang lelaki bertubuh jangkung keluar dari sebuah mobil bermerek Audi R8 berwarna putih. Lelaki itu memakai kacamata hitam dengan rambut berwarna silver yang ditutupi oleh snapback. Gaya berpakaian sangat kasual, ia hanya memakai celana jeans abu-abu dan kemeja yang 2 kancing atasnya terbuka.

Saat ia memasuki bangunan kantor agensi OSH Entertaiment, hampir semua staff perempuan mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada lelaki itu. Bagaimana tidak? Penampilannya yang sangat menonjol membuat para staff terkagum-kagum karenanya. Apalagi lelaki itu seringkali memberi sebuah wink dan senyuman manis kepada perempuan yang ia temui. Ya... Tipikal playboy.

Lelaki itu tadi memasuki ruangan CEO, alias ruangan milik Sehun. Dengan nada ceria dan tidak berdosa, lelaki yang lebih tinggi dari Sehun itu menyapanya.

 _"Yo~ brother!"_ Lelaki itu memutar-mutar kunci mobil ditangannya.

Sehun menghela napas panjang ketika melihat saudara sepupunya yang idiot namun bersikap sok keren itu. Sehun merebut paksa kunci mobil yang berada ditangan lelaki yang didepannya itu.

"Berhenti memakai mobilku, Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol, lelaki jangkung itu tersenyum lebar sampai-sampai giginya yang rapi itu terlihat.

Park Chanyeol adalah saudara sepupu Sehun. Jangan tanya bagaimana sifatnya, lelaki berambut silver itu hanyalah berandalan yang kaya dan senang menghamburkan uangnya. Ia sudah melakukan hubungan seks dengan banyak perempuan maupun laki-laki. Sampai-sampai perempuan yang pernah menjadi korbannya pernah mendatangi rumahnya dan mengaku-ngaku jika dia sedang mengandung anak Park Chanyeol karena ia tahu jika Chanyeol adalah seorang _chaebol_ **.

Karena Chanyeol terlalu nakal dan susah diatur, apalagi setelah dipindah ke Amerika, akhirnya ayah dari Chanyeol, alias paman Sehun, menghukum Chanyeol dengan menyuruhnya untuk menjadi sekretaris Sehun.

Sehun tidak bisa apa-apa selain menyetujui ide pamannya itu. Karena Chanyeol adalah satu-satunya pewaris anak perusahaan OSH Group, Park Group. Toh, Chanyeol juga sebenarnya pintar walaupun sikapnya seperti idiot.

"Kau tahu kan mobilku disita," Chanyeol mengambil tempat didepan meja Sehun dan mulai memainkan beberapa pensil dan bolpoin milik Sehun.

"Besok ruanganmu akan kusiapkan. Jadi sekarang kau hanya perlu duduk disini atau keluarlah untuk menggoda artis dan _trainee_ disini." Sehun kembali fokus kepada tumpukan kertas yang hanya tuhan dan Sehun yang tahu. Kemudian Chanyeol memainkan ponselnya dan berkeliling diruangan Sehun yang sangat besar.

Lalu Chanyeol memasuki sebuah ruangan yang didalamnya terdapat sebuah televisi berukuran 42 inch, sebuah sofa yang bisa diubah menjadi kasur, serta lemari es yang didalamnya lengkap dengan makanan dan minuman.

Chanyeol keluar dari ruangan itu sambil membawa dua kaleng soda dan satu bungkus keripik kentang lalu ia kembali duduk didepan Sehun sambil memberi Sehun sebuah kaleng soda.

"Kenapa kau sangat senang sekali mengambil barang milik orang lain?"

"Tentu saja. Dan kau tahu? Aku tidak hanya mengambil barang, tetapi juga kesucian orang lain." Celetuknya sambil mengedipkan matanya yang sebelah kanan yang hampir membuat Sehun hampir melempar kaleng sodanya ke wajah Chanyeol agar lelaki itu berhenti berpikiran _pervert_.

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari libur untuk Luhan. Jadi Luhan hanya menghabiskan waktunya untuk menonton drama di _tv_ nya sambil memakan _pizza_ di ruang tamunya (atau ruangan dimana Luhan bisa menghabiskan waktunya untuk bersantai dan menonton tv).

Sekarang keadaan Luhan seperti gadis remaja yang tergila-gila oleh K-Drama dan memilih hari liburnya untuk drama daripada keluar bersama teman-temannya dihari yang cerah ini. Luhan hanya memakai t-shirt biru langit yang kebesaran untuknya dan celana pendek selututnya dengan _pizza_ yang tidak utuh didepannya serta beberapa botol soda disampingnya.

Lelaki berambut _blonde_ itu terlalu terlarut pada dramanya sampai-sampai ia tak menyadari ada seseorang yang memasuki apartemennya, yang tak lain adalah Byun Baekhyun.

"Astaga, kau itu aktor atau gadis berumur 17 tahun sih?" Luhan mengendikkan bahunya dan kembali terfokus ke tontonannya.

"Ini sudah jam 7 malam Luhan, apa kau lupa setelah ini kita ada acara?"

Luhan mengendikkan bahunya sekali lagi dan hanya terfokus pada dramanya. Kenapa Baekhyun selalu merusak moment bahagianya? Luhan menggerutu dalam hati.

"Tadi siang Kyuhyun menelponku dan berkata jika nanti jam 8 malam kita akan makan malam bersama-sama dengan para kru dan artis. Aku sudah mengirimkan pesan padamu tadi siang setelah aku kemari."

Luhan kembali mengendikkan bahunya karena ia benar-benar tidak peduli dengan acara makan besar-bersama-kru-dan-artis malam ini. Ia hanya peduli pada dramanya dan _pizza_ sekarang.

"Luuu~ kumohon. Jangan menyusahkanku!" Baekhyun memasang wajah aegyo andalannya dihadapan wajah Luhan.

"Tapi drama-"

"Tidak, nanti kau bisa menontonnya lagi, ok? Acara ini penting karena jika ada media yang mengetahui kau tidak hadir ke acara ini, kau pasti akan diberitakan yang tidak-tidak Lu."

Luhan, dengan berdiri dari sofanya yang nyaman dan berjalan ke arah kamarnya secara terpaksa.

* * *

Luhan dan Baekhyun sekarang sudah duduk dimeja yang penuh dengan makanan. Disebelah mereka sudah terdapat para kru yang nampaknya sedang menikmati makanan dan minuman mereka. Tentu saja Luhan juga, lelaki bermata rusa itu melahap kimbabnya dengan rakus.

Tiba-tiba saja matanya menangkap Daeun sedang berjalan ke arahnya dengan langkahnya bak putri Korea Selatan itu. Astaga, melihat cara jalannya saja sudah membuat Luhan ketakutan.

"Psst, Baekhyun-ah, nenek sihir itu sudah datang! Ayo kita pulang saja!" Bisiknya tanpa menatap ke arah Baekhyun.

"Nenek sihir yang kau maksud adalah Daeun?"

Luhan meringis kecil, "Tentu sa-"

 _Tunggu, sejak kapan suara Baekhyun seberat ini?_

Luhan menoleh dan mendapati Sehun sedang meminum soda disebelahnya. Mata Luhan seketika membesar. Karena terlalu terkejut dengan kehadiran Sehun, Luhan hampir saja terjatuh dari kursi jika saja tangan Sehun tidak menggenggam tangan Luhan terlebih dahulu. Tatapan mereka bertemu, rasanya waktu didunia ini berhenti sejenak, lalu rasanya bunga-bunga berjatuhan dengan dramatisnya, seperti ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu. Namun tiba-tiba saja kelopak bunga yang tadi berjatuhan tergantikan oleh suara bom nuklir yang meledak ketika suara Daeun yang mengerikan mulai terdengar oleh Luhan.

"Oh? Sehunnie! Kau disini?"

Luhan bersumpah akan memasukkan kepala Daeun ke dalam toilet karena telah merusak momentnya yang indah.

Indah? Bersama Oh Sehun? Tidak, itu terdengar seperti neraka. Seharusnya Luhan berterima kasih kepada Daeun, tapi dia tetap berencana akan memasukkan kepala Daeun ke dalam toilet.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Kau kan bukan artis? Kru juga bukan." Tanya Daeun pada Sehun sambil mengambil tempat didepan Sehun. Luhan ingin rasanya meninggalkan tempat ini, tapi sayangnya Luhan masih ingin memakan kimbab dan daging panggangnya disini.

"Ayahku menyuruhku untuk mengawasi Luhan. Jadi, aku harus kemari." Daeun menatap Luhan sebentar lalu kembali mengalihkan tatapannya ke Sehun. Wajahnya yang dibuat-buat sok manis itu membuat Luhan semakin ingin untuk memasukkan kepala Daeun ke toilet.

Lalu Luhan berdiri dan berjalan ke arah kamar kecil tanpa berpamitan ke Sehun maupun Daeun. Sehun menatap punggung Luhan yang mulai menjauh darinya lalu mengendikkan bahunya dan kembali meminum sodanya.

Di kamar kecil, Luhan hanya berusaha mencoba untuk menenangkan diri. Bagaimana tidak? Disebelahnya terdapat Oh Sehun, mantan kekasihnya yang sangat menyebalkan dan bersikap seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa diantara keduanya di masa lalu. Didepannya terdapat Daeun, perempuan aneh yang menakutkan dan Luhan sangat membencinya karena ia tahu jika Daeun bisa mengeluarkan bom nuklir kapan saja dan dimana saja.

Dikelilingi oleh dua orang yang sangat ia benci benar-benar membuat Luhan susah bernapas dengan bebas.

Saat Luhan keluar dari kamar kecil, didepannya sudah terdapat Daeun yang sedang bersandar di dinding sambil memainkan ponselnya. Luhan berjalan meninggalkan perempuan itu jika saja tangannya tidak menahan bahu Luhan dan menariknya untuk berhadapan dengan Daeun.

"Apa yang kau mau?" Luhan bersandar ke dinding yang berada didepan Daeun.

Daeun menatap kuku jarinya dan berbicara tanpa menatap Luhan, "Aku tahu kau itu mantan kekasihnya Oh Sehun."

"Lalu?" Luhan berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk tidak terdengar terkejut. Jadi ini pembicaraan sesama mantan Oh Sehun?

"Aku hanya ingin menceritakan bagaimana aku dan Sehun putus,"

Luhan terkekeh kecil kemudian menatap Daeun dengan wajahnya yang datar. Sekarang keinginannya untuk memasukkan kepala Daeun ke toilet semakin besar, apalagi mereka dekat dengan kamar kecil.

"Wow! Bagaimana kau tahu jika aku sangat ingin mendengar ceritamu dan Oh Sehun itu?" Ucap Luhan dengan sarkastik. Kemudian Luhan melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan tajam, "Apa wajahku ada wajah orang yang sangat ingin mengetahui kisah menjijikanmu dengan Oh Sehun itu? _Stop imagining thing, bitch._ "

Untung saja Daeun tidak mengetahui arti dari ' _bitch_ ' karena ia sangat bodoh dalam pelajaran Bahasa Inggris.

Walaupun Luhan tidak mau mendengarkan cerita Daeun, perempuan itu tetap menceritakannya. Dengan terpaksa Luhan kembali menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding dan memilih untuk mendengar cerita masa lalu Daeun yang tidak penting.

"Dulu ada sepasang kekasih yang sangat bahagia. Walaupun umur mereka masih belum matang untuk menjalani hubungan, mereka tetap menjadi pasangan yang bahagia selama satu tahun lamanya. Pada waktu kelulusan, mereka harus berpisah karena mereka gagal memasuki sekolah yang sama. Tetapi lelaki itu sudah berjanji kepada kekasihnya jika hubungan mereka bisa tetap berjalan walaupun mereka terpisah," Luhan bisa menebak jika pasangan yang bahagia (bagi Daeun) itu dan Daeun dan Sehun.

"Akhirnya pada suatu malam, lelaki itu meminta ijin kepada kekasihnya untuk pergi ke kencan _blind date_ yang sudah direncanakan oleh sahabatnya karena lelaki itu sudah kalah taruhan. Karena itu hanyalah _blind date_ , maka perempuan itu mengijinkan lelaki itu. Tapi sayangnya, sejak malam itu, kekasihnya sudah jarang menghubunginya. Perempuan itu tetap berpikiran positif. Namun suatu hari, lelaki itu mengajak perempuan itu untuk bertemu di sebuah kafe," Luhan mendengarkan cerita Daeun dengan seksama (walaupun masih terpaksa).

"Perempuan itu sangat bahagia. Sesampainya di kafe, ia bisa melihat lelaki itu dari kejauhan. Rambutnya yang dulu berwarna coklat tua waktu itu berubah menjadi hitam pekat." Luhan masih mengingatnya, saat itu Luhan meminta Sehun untuk mengganti warna rambutnya menjadi hitam.

"Perempuan itu berharap mereka akan menghabiskan waktu bersama, tetapi lelaki itu justru memutuskan hubungan mereka secara sepihak. Dan setelah beberapa bulan, perempuan itu tahu jika mantan kekasihnya sudah mempunyai penggantinya. Penggantinya yang baru itu adalah kau."

Luhan kembali mengatur wajahnya menjadi datar. Ia melipat tangannya di dada dan menatap Daeun dengan angkuh.

"Lalu? Apa yang kau inginkan sekarang? Kau ingin aku meminta maaf padamu sambil bersujud?"

Daeun tertawa kecil dan kembali memasang wajah manisnya yang palsu itu. "Aku hanya ingin kau meminta maaf dan kemudian aku akan membuat Oh Sehun jatuh cinta kepadaku lagi."

Tubuh Luhan membatu sejenak. Tetapi kemudian ia tersadar, ia tidak seharusnya sangat terkejut ketika mendengar pernyataan Daeun. Well, Luhan juga hanya mantan seorang Oh Sehun.

Luhan berjalan ke arah Daeun dan membisikkan kata-kata, "Akan lebih baik jika kau berhenti bermimpi dan kembali menjalani kehidupanmu sebagai artis yang tidak terkenal."

Luhan meninggalkan perempuan itu membatu. Luhan tidak percaya, seorang artis yang bahkan tidak terkenal, berani-beraninya meminta Luhan untuk meminta maaf kepada Daeun.

Luhan berharap Daeun akan tersedak oleh dagingnya nanti.

* * *

Sekarang para artis dan kru sudah berkumpul mengelilingi meja yang sangat panjang. Mereka sedang menikmati makanan dan minuman mereka. Disamping kanan Luhan terdapat Sehun, sedangkan disamping kiri Luhan terdapat Baekhyun yang sudah mabuk karena terlalu banyak meminum soju.

Luhan dan Baekhyun sedang bermain didunianya sendiri. Siapa saja yang paling banyak meminum soju akan menang, sedangkan yang kalah harus meneraktir sang pemenang selama satu minggu.

Dan sekarang mereka seri jika dilihat dari 6 botol soju yang sudah habis dihadapan mereka berdua. Luhan sangat mabuk, bahkan ia mulai berbicara yang aneh-aneh. Sedangkan Baekhyun sudah tidak sadarkan diri, kepalanya bersandar pada bahunya Luhan. Sehun yang melihat keadaan ini tentu saja harus melakukan sesuatu.

"Chanyeol, apartemenmu berada disekitar restoran Hanwoo kan?"

"Ngh, ya. Kenapa?" Dari nada bicaranya, Sehun sudah tahu jika lelaki diseberang telpon itu baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Datanglah ke restoran Hanwoo dan bawalah manajer Luhan ke rumahmu. Ia sekarang tidak sadarkan diri sedangkan Luhan sudah mabuk."

"Ini sudah malam,"

"Cepat."

" _Geez_ , oke! Aku akan akan kesana secepat kilat!"

Sambungan diputuskan. Sehun memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku dan berusaha menahan Luhan agar tidak terjatuh dari kursi. Kepala Baekhyun yang tadinya berada dibahu Luhan berpindah tempat ke meja.

10 menit kemudian, Chanyeol datang dan langsung mengangkat tubuh kecil Baekhyun, kemudian mereka berjalan ke arah mobil Chanyeol (yang sebenarnya milik Sehun).

Sehun mengangkat tubuh Luhan dengan perlahan lalu berpamitan kepada para kru untuk pulant terlebih dahulu. Daeun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan benci. Namun ia terpaksa memasang wajah manisnya didepan Sehun.

Sesampainya diparkiran, Luhan melihat mobil Chanyeol sudah berjalan menjauhinya. Sehun meletakkan Luhan dikursi disamping kemudi lalu memasang sabuk pengaman agar Luhan tidak terjatuh.

Saat Sehun akan memasuki mobilnya, ia mendengar suara blitz kamera yang membuatnya menoleh ke sumber suara dan menemukan seorang wartawan dari media berita tentang skandal terbesar di Korea Selatan,

 _ **Dispersion**_.

Sehun dan Luhan benar-benar dalam masalah besar.

* * *

*Skinship : hubungan yang melibatkan sentuhan secara fisik.

**Chaebol : istilah bahasa Korea untuk konglomerat, yang telah menjadi kekuatan ekonomi utama dalam ekonomi Korea Selatan.

* * *

Chapter 3 here!

Makasih buat yang komen kemarin! Sekarang EBND udah punya 99 komen~ makasih T-T

Kemarin ada yang tanya kalo ff ini ratingnya bakal naik jadi M. Oke, mungkin ada adegan 'nganu' di chapter kedepannya lol. Karna ff tanpa bumbu-bumbu nc kan kayak kurang pas gitu/ga :3

Dispersion? Yap, plesetannya Dispatch lol XD

Di komen banyak yang gasuka sama Daeun ya? Ya ya ya, dia emang pho-nya HunHan T-T

Maaf kalo chapter kali ini membosankan T-T aku udah sekuat tenaga biar bikin ff ini gak begitu membosankan. Jangan lupa komen ya ^^ thank you3


	4. Chapter 4 : Let's Play a Game

**Let's Play a Game**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **©xselumate©**

* * *

Sehun membaringkan tubuh Luhan ke ranjangnya. Tapi jangan harap jika lelaki berambut _blonde_ itu sedang tertidur dengan manisnya, ia bahkan menolak untuk tidur dan terus bergerak, membuat Sehun kewalahan untuk menangani Luhan yang sedang mabuk.

"Oh? Eung... Ini siapa?" Luhan meraba-raba wajah Sehun seperti anak kecil yang baru bertemu dengan ayahnya. Mata Luhan yang setengah terbuka sekarang bertemu dengan mata hazel milik Sehun. "Oh Sehun? _Sehunnie_ -ku? Hunnieeee~!" Luhan memeluk tubuh Sehun yang membuat lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu terkejut.

Luhan semakin membenamkan kepalanya ke dada Sehun, "Aku merindukanmu~"

Entah apa yang membuat tangan Sehun bergerak untuk mengelus rambut blonde Luhan yang halus seperti kapas. Lelaki berambut hitam itu tersenyum kecil lalu menyandarkan kepalanya ke kepala milik Luhan.

"Aku sangaaaat merindukanmu!"

 **Aku juga.**

"Aku merindukan senyummu,"

 **Aku juga.**

"Aku merindukan aroma tubuhmu,"

 **Aku juga.**

"Aku merindukan kehangatanmu,"

 **Aku juga.**

"Aku merindukan tawamu,"

 **Aku juga.**

"Dan intinya, aku merindukanmu lebih dari kau merindukanku."

 **Aku lebih merindukanmu Lu.**

"Maafkan aku..."

 **Aku yang bersalah Lu, berhentilah meminta maaf.**

"Sehunnie?" Luhan beranjak dari ranjang Sehun dan berdiri dihadapan Sehun walaupun lelaki itu masih dalam keadaan mabuk total. Berdirinya masih belum tegap, bahkan Sehun harus menahan tubuh kecil Luhan agar lelaki itu bisa berdiri.

Kemudian Luhan berjinjit agar bisa menyamai tingginya dengan Sehun. Pandangan mereka bertemu lagi. Sebuah senyuman terukir pada wajah Luhan. Lalu, Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sehun, menghapus jarak mereka yang sebelumnya dihalangi oleh sebuah dinding raksasa yang transparan. Bibir mereka bersentuhan setelah 4 tahun lamanya sejak ciuman perpisahan mereka. Ciuman itu sangat manis, seperti ciuman pertama anak sekolah menengah yang lembut seperti permen kapas, tanpa paksaan.

Ciuman itu tidak berlangsung lama saat ia mendengar dengkuran Luhan yang lembut. Sehun terkekeh pelan, lalu membaringkan tubuh Luhan yang terlihat rapuh ke ranjangnya. Sehun menatap lelaki itu dalam-dalam, seolah-olah ia sangat ingin untuk melindungi lelaki berambut blonde itu.

Tangan Sehun bergerak ke rambut Luhan yang halus kemudian mengelusnya pelan sebelum tersenyum lagi.

"Maafkan aku Lu."

* * *

Sinar matahari mulai menerobos jendela kamar dua orang laki-laki yang sedang terbaring diranjang. Salah satu dari mereka yang memiliki rambut berwarna _light brown_ mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. Lalu ia melihat ke sekelilingnya dan menemukan sesosok manusia yang memiliki rambut berwarna silver sedang tertidur disampingnya tanpa sehelai kain yang menutupi dadanya.

Tanpa sehelai kain yang menutupi dadanya.

Sontak Baekhyun melirik ke arah tubuhnya yang hanya memakai celana boxer tanpa t-shirt yang menutupi dadanya. Lalu, ia berteriak keras-keras sambil merapatkan selimut berwarna putih ke tubuhnya.

Lelaki berambut silver yang tadinya tertidur tiba-tiba terbangun karena terkejut dengan suara teriakan Baekhyun. Dengan matanya yang setengah tertutup, lelaki itu dengan santainya berkata, "Apa?"

"S-siapa kau?! K-kau..orang mesum ya?! Kau apakan tubuhku ini?!" Baekhyun histeris saat melihat dada lelaki itu terekspos. Tidak, ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Ia masih polos dan masih belum tersentuh oleh siapapun. Ia bahkan tidak pernah menjalin sebuah hubungan atau melakukan hubungan seks! Tapi sekarang? Lelaki aneh dengan telinganya yang mirip seperti telinga Yoda tiba-tiba tertidur disebelahnya tanpa menggunakan apapun kecuali boxer sama sepertinya.

"Baekhyun? Ya! Jangan salah paham! Ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan!" Lelaki itu membuka matanya dan menatap Baekhyun yang sedang menatapnya dengan ketakutan, seolah-olah dirinya telah melakukan hal-hal senonoh kepada lelaki bertubuh mungil didepannya ini.

"B-bagaimana bisa kau tahu namaku?" Tubuh Baekhyun masih bergetar karena terkejut. Lalu mata Baekhyun membesar sambil mengajukan pertanyaan, "Jangan-jangan kau _stalkerk_ u ya?!"

"Ya! Byun Baekhyun! Apa kau sudah melupakanku eoh?"

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya sebelum akhirnya ia membuka mulutnya lebar sambil memasang wajah terkejut, "Tunggu, tidak mungkin..."

"Park Chanho?"

* * *

Luhan memasang ekspresi horrornya kepada bayangan dirinya di cermin kamar mandi. Tadi ia terbangun dan langsung berlari ke kamar mandi untuk mengeluarkan isi perutnya karena alkohol semalam. Namun tiba-tiba saja ingatannya semalam terlintas dipikirannya dan membuat tubuhnya seketika membatu.

Saat ia memeluk Sehun, saat ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Sehun sambil mengucapkan kata-kata yang benar-benar menghancurkan harga dirinya, dan parahnya saat ia berjinjit dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Sehun.

Luhan seperti ingin menangis dan membiarkan dunia menelannya agar ia tidak akan berhadapan dengan mantan pacarnya itu. Tapi itu tidak mungkin terjadi.

Menghindari Sehun saat ini pun akan sangat sulit karena pertama, Luhan sekarang berada di apartemen Sehun. Kedua, ia bertetangga dengan Sehun. Ketiga, Sehun adalah pemilik agensi dimana ia bernaung. Sehingga kesempatan Luhan untuk menghindari Sehun adalah 0.99%. Yap, angka yang sangat memungkinkan untuk menghindari Oh Sehun atau dalam kata lain ia tidak akan bisa menghindari Sehun.

Luhan berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi seperti mayat hidup. Ia yakin 99,9% jika Sehun akan menggodanya tentang kejadian semalam ketika ia bertemu dengannya nanti sambil melayangkan senyuman jahilnya kepada Luhan yang tiba-tiba saja membuat bulu kuduk Luhan merinding. Ia mengacak-acak rambut _blonde_ nya frustasi sambil menhentak-hentakkan kakinya ke lantai.

"Berhentilah bersikap seolah-olah kau telah mengetahui jika kau telah mengandung anakku."

Mengandung anaknya? Mulai hari ini kata-kata itu menjadi kata-kata yang mengerikan dalam seumur hidupnya.

Sehun, lelaki itu sekarang sedang memasang ekspresi datarnya sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya yang kurus itu di dinding kamarnya. Luhan hanya bisa meringis pelan sambil merutuki nasib buruknya di pagi hari.

"Berhenti mengucapkan hal-hal aneh!" Luhan berjalan melewati dan hampir saja keluar dari kamar Sehun jika saja lelaki berambut hitam itu tidak menahan pergelangan tangannya.

Sontak, Luhan menghadap ke arah Sehun dan menatapnya bingung. "Apa kau sudah mengingat kejadian tadi malam?" Luhan dapat melihat senyuman jahil terpasang di wajah Sehun.

Luhan kembali meringis kemudian menyentak tangan Sehun kasar dan meninggalkan lelaki itu dikamar. Namun ternyata, Sehun mengikuti Luhan seperti anak anjing yang mengikuti ibunya sampai ke dapur.

"Luhan, buatkan aku makan."

Luhan menatap Sehun tidak percaya.

"Buat saja sendiri! Memangnya kau siapa berani-beraninya menyuruhku untuk membuatkanmu makan?!" Luhan meniup poninya kasar.

"Aku bosmu."

Tak lama kemudian Luhan berdecak kesal sebelum membuka lemari es Sehun untuk mengambil bahan-bahan untuk memasak.

Sedangkan Sehun? Lelaki itu tersenyum manis tanpa sepengetahuan Luhan.

* * *

Setelah makan pagi yang diisi oleh suara Luhan dan Sehun yang berdebat tentang perpanjangan kontrak Luhan, mereka bergantian memakai kamar mandi. Luhan yang bajunya ia gunakan dari kemarin dengan sangat terpaksa ia harus meminjam t-shirt milik Sehun yang terlihat kebesaran jika dipakai oleh Luhan. Sekarang, mereka hanya duduk didepan tv sambil membahas perpanjangan kontrak Luhan.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau mau menanda tangani perpanjangan kontrak dengan aku, atau dengan perusahaan lain?"

Luhan tampak menimang-nimang, sebenarnya banyak agensi yang menawarinya kontrak baru, namun Luhan sudah lama bernaung di agensi milik Sehun. Tapi masalahnya Sehun itu adalah pemilik OSH Entertaiment! Harusnya dengan kesempatan inilah Luhan akhirnya bisa terbebas dari Sehun lalu kemudian ia bisa pindah dari apartemennya sekarang. Dengan begitu, Luhan tidak perlu mati-matian menghindari Sehun.

"Bagaimana ya? Sepertinya aku akan menanda tangani kontrak dengan agensi lain." Sehun mengangguk pelan tanda jika ia setuju. Luhan benar-benar tidak percaya, CEO mana yang membiarkan artisnya menanda tangani kontraknya dengan agensi lain?

"Hanya itu? Kau hanya mengangguk-angguk pasrah sedangkan artismu akan menanda tangani kontrak dengan agensi lain?"

Sehun memiringkan kepalanya sambil memasang wajah datarnya.

"Lalu aku harus apa? Memohon-mohon padamu sampai bersujud-sujud agar kau menanda tangani kontrak agensiku? Heol, tentu saja tidak. Aku masih mempunyai Playboys, Bubblegum, Shelyn Kim, dan masih banyak grup band serta penyanyi solo di agensiku." Sehun menjawab dengan tenangnya.

Luhan memasang ekspresi tidak percaya. "Baiklah! Lihat saja, aku tidak akan pernah menanda tangani kontrak dengan agensimu!" Lelaki berambut _blonde_ itu hampir saja berdiri jika Sehun tidak memegang pergelangan tangannya dan membuat Luhan kembali duduk di sofa.

"Apa?!"

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan, membuat lelaki _blonde_ itu salah tingkah. Apa Sehun akan menciumnya? Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat insiden semalam saat ia mencium Sehun.

"Besok kembalikan bajuku dengan keadaan bersih tanpa sedikitpun noda dikainnya. Oke?"

Luhan bersumpah jika suatu saat ia pasti aku mendorong Sehun dari atap gedung apartemen ini. Awas saja, baju ini tidak akan Luhan kembalikan, ia akan membuang baju ini ke tempat sampah! Atau ia akan membakarnya, sekalian saja membakar Sehun hidup-hidup!

Luhan berdiri sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke lantai dengan kesal. Ia menyumpah serapahi Sehun saat berjalan menuju pintu depan apartemen Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun, lelaki itu masih berada di sofanya sambil menghidupkan tvnya.

Tiba-tiba saja suara pintu dibuka lalu ditutup dengan kasar terdengar, lalu Luhan berlari ke tempat dimana Sehun sedang menonton tv. Sehun menatap Luhan aneh, kupikir dia sudah keluar, sedang apa dia disini?

"D-diluar, banyak wartawan!" Luhan memasang wajah horrornya. Napasnya tidak teratur karena para wartawan hampir saja menyerangnya dengan ribuan pertanyaan jika saja ia tidak dengan segera menutup pintu apartemen Sehun dan berlari ke ruang tamu.

"Apa? Wartawan?"

"Iya!" Luhan kemudian memainkan ujung t-shirt yang ia gunakan. "Dan mereka sudah melihatku keluar dari apartemenmu..."

Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang untuk Luhan dan Sehun.

* * *

"Park Chanho kan kakakku!"

Baekhyun sekarang berada di meja makan dengan Chanyeol yang sedang merajuk seperti anak kecil karena ia dipanggil dengan nama kakaknya. Baekhyun hanya menyendokkan serealnya ke dalam mulutnya, membiarkan Chanyeol berkata semaunya.

"Ya! Byun Baekhyun! Dengarkan aku!" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan astaga-sampai-kapan-ia-terus-merajuk-seperti-anak-kecil? Tubuh Chanyeol sangat tinggi menjulang seperti pemain basket, namun sikapnya seperti anak baru lulus sekolah dasar.

"Wajahmu dan wajah kakakmu sedikit sama. Jadi aku bingung," Chanyeol meniup poninya kesal. Lelaki mungil didepannya ini adalah teman sekelasnya. Tetapi ia justru mengira jika Chanyeol adalah Chanho, kakaknya.

Kemudian Chanyeol menyendokkan sereal kemulutnya sambil terus menggerutu seperti anak kecil, membuat Baekhyun yakin bahwa Chanyeol itu sebenarnya anak berumur 10 tahun yang terperangkap di tubuh raksasa seorang lelaki.

"Berhentilah menggerutu dan cepat habiskan makananmu!"

"Hanya ada kakakku kan di ingatanmu,"

Baekhyun berhenti sejenak. Ia meletakkan sendoknya perlahan sambil matanya menatap lelaki berambut silver yang berada didepannya itu lekat-lekat. Tak terasa matanya memanas, kemudian Baekhyun hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap serealnya yang belum habis. Ia berusaha menahan airmatanya sejak pertama kali melihat Chanyeol. Tetapi sekarang pertahanannya hancur.

"Baekhyun? Kau menangis?" Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun. Lalu tangannya yang besar itu bergerak untuk menggapai dagu Baekhyun dan mengangkatnya agar ia bisa melihat wajahnya. Bulir-bulir kristal kembali jatuh dari kedua mata milik Baekhyun ketika mata Chanyeol bertemu dengan mata Baekhyun.

"Hey, hey! Aku akan menghiburmu oke? Kau suka kartun? Emm... Bagaimana dengan Pororo? Kau mau menonton Pororo?" Chanyeol berlari ke ruang tamunya untuk menyalakan tvnya. Saat itu Baekhyun hampir saja melempari Chanyeol dengan pisau dapur -karena Baekhyun bukan anak kecil, ia sudah berumur 24 tahun dan Chanyeol memperlakukannya seperti anak sekolah dasar- jika saja Chanyeol tidak berbicara dengan suara bassnya itu.

"Aktor papan atas 'L' dan pemilik agensi 'O' diduga memiliki hubungan spesial?"

Baekhyun sontak berlari marathon ke depan tv dan berdiri disebelah Chanyeol. Matanya hampir saja melompat keluar saat melihat berita gosip dilayar tv yang memperlihatkan foto yang ia yakini adalah Luhan (karena Baekhyun masih ingat dengan baju yang Luhan kenakan semalam) bersama seorang lelaki jangkung yang membawanya ke mobil.

Kedua mata milik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama-sama meneliti siapa lelaki yang sedang bersama Luhan di foto. Setelah beberapa saat kemudian, kedua pasang mata mereka sama-sama membulat, wajah mereka saling berhadapan dengan ekspresi penuh teror.

Kemudian mereka berseru secara bersamaan, "Oh Sehun?!"

* * *

Sekarang wajah Luhan seperti orang yang tak bernyawa. Seolah-olah jiwanya terbang melayang keluar dari tubuhnya saat melihat fotonya dan Sehun yang semalam diabadikan oleh Dispersion, media berita tentang skandal para artis terkenal nomor satu di Korea Selatan. Bahkan Luhan tidak sanggup untuk melihat fotonya di tv walaupun wajah mereka berdua terlihat tidak jelas. Walaupun namanya dan nama Sehun hanya diberi huruf inisial, tetap saja Luhan menjadi sasaran empuk para netizen.

Aktor papan atas 'L'. Sangat jelas kan?

Berbeda dengan reaksi berlebihan seorang Luhan, Sehun justru lebih santai sambil kembali menyesap kopinya seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Luhan menatap lelaki itu kesal. Ia yakin jika diluar ada serangan dari alien, pasti Sehun hanya mengintip sebentar lalu kembali menyesap kopinya seperti bangsawan.

Luhan hampir membuka mulutnya untuk mengomeli Sehun jika saja ponsel miliknya tidak berdering dengan nyaring.

"Halo?"

 _"Halo?! Setelah berita skandalmu dengan Oh Sehun yang menyebar dimana-mana kau hanya bilang halo?!"_

"Ya! Byun Baekhyun! Kenapa jadi kau yang marah?!"

Harusnya Luhan yang marah dan kesal, tapi kenapa jadi Baekhyun yang memarahinya?

 _"Berita skandalmu dengan Sehun menjadi trending topic di Korea Selatan! Bahkan beritamu juga menjadi pencarian nomor satu dimana-mana!"_

Tubuh Luhan membeku. Apa? Pencarian nomor satu? _Trending topic?_

"T-trending topic? Kau serius?!"

 _"Buka saja di internet bodoh! Aku akan menuju ke apartemenmu."_

Luhan hampir saja mengakhiri panggilannya dengan Baekhyun jika saja ia tidak teringat akan begitu banyaknya wartawan yang sedang berada didepan apartemennya.

"Baekhyun-ah, didepan apartemenku sudah dikelilingi oleh wartawan..."

Luhan bisa mendengae decakan Baekhyun dari seberang telpon.

 _"Berapa banyak?"_

"Aku tidak tahu! Pokoknya lebih dari 5 mungkin?"

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang.

 _"You're so dead Luhan."_

 **Pip**.

Panggilan dari Baekhyun berakhir. Sekarang Luhan hanya bisa terbaring dengan lemas di sofa milik Sehun (bahkan Luhan sudah lupa jika sekarang ia berada di apartemen mantan kekasihnya). Luhan sekarang ingin saja menghilang. Karena apartemen baru yang ia tempati, ia mendapat banyak kesialan seperti; bertemu dengan Oh Sehun, berhadapan dengan Daeun, dan yang terakhir berita skandal yang mungkin akan membuat karirnya hancur seketika.

Luhan membuka browser di ponselnya dan mengetikkan namanya dikolom pencarian. Hal pertama yang muncul adalahp artikel tentang skandalnya. Luhan memberanikan diri untuk membuka dan membaca isinya.

 ** _Hubungan Spesial Antara Aktor Luhan dan CEO Agensinya._**

 ** _Rabu kemarin, seorang wartawan dari Dispersion telah menangkap seorang aktor terkenal dan CEO perusahaan agensi terkenal di parkiran sebuah restoran terkenal. Aktor yang dimaksud antara lain adalah Luhan. Lelaki yang menempuh perjalanannya sebagai aktor dari umurnya yang masih belia ini baru pertama kalinya terlibat skandal besar-besaran._**

 ** _Lee Jungho, wartawan Dispersion tersebut hanya melewati parkiran restoran xx. Lalu ia melihat Luhan yang saat itu tidak sadarkan diri berada dipelukan seorang pria yang nampaknya lebih tua darinya. Dengan cekatan, Lee Jungho langsung mengambil kameranya untuk mengabadikan momen tersebut. Tanpa disangka, pria itu sempat menoleh ke arah kamera sebelum akhirnya berlari memasuki mobil dan cepat-cepat meninggalkan area parkir._**

 ** _Hari ini banyak wartawan yang berbondong-bondong ke tempat tinggal milik Luhan yang berada di daerah Gangnam. Setelah menunggu dari jam 6 pagi, ternyata tidak ada balasan dari dalam tempat tinggal milik Luhan. Akhirnya beberapa saat kemudian Luhan menampakkan diri. Namun ia tidak keluar dari tempat tinggalnya, melainkan tempat tinggal tetangganya yang kami yakini adalah milik CEO agensinya. Tidak hanya itu, Luhan keluar hanya memakai t-shirt putih kebesaran yang terlihat sama sekali bukan miliknya_**.

Luhan hampir menjatuhkan ponselnya saat melihat fotonya yang baru saja keluar dari apartemen Sehun dengan t-shirt putih -yang sekarang masih Luhan gunakan- milik Sehun. Sekarang Luhan hanya bisa mengagumi betapa cepatnya artikel ini keluar. Padahal ia baru saja keluar dari apartemen Sehun sekitar 45 menit yang lalu.

"Bagaimana ini?" Luhan menatap Sehun lekat-lekat. Lelaki bersurai hitam itu hanya mengendikkan bahunya tidak peduli.

"Masalahnya, kau itu terkait oleh skandal ini Oh Sehun!"

"Lalu? Kau mau apa?"

Luhan mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal.

"Kau bisa kan membantahnya! Kau kan CEO agensiku!"

"Kau bahkan belum menanda tangani perpanjangan kontrak denganku."

Luhan bersumpah bahwa suatu hari ia akan menguliti Sehun hidup-hidup.

* * *

Baekhyun menatap ponselnya dengan tatapan bahagia, yang membuat Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan aneh. Sudah 2 jam sejak Baekhyun meminta untuk tinggal di apartemennya sedikit lama lagi dan memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktunya dengan memainkan ponselnya di sofa tanpa menghiraukan Chanyeol.

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun tertawa sambil matanya yang tak lepas dari layar ponselnya. Chanyeol menggerutu pelan sebelum akhirnya duduk disebelah Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau lihat? Pasti sangat seru sampai-sampai kau mengabaikanku," Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya seperti anak kecil. Entah kemana perginya aura 'bad boy' milik Chanyeol saat ini.

"Aku sedang membaca komentar dari pada netizen yang sangat mendukung hubungan Luhan dan Sehun setelah nama Sehun disebutkan di artikel. Komentar mereka sangat positif! Bahkan ada yang meminta Luhan dan Sehun untuk segera menikah! Kau mau lihat?"

Baekhyun memberikan ponselnya kepada Chanyeol yang diterima oleh lelaki itu dengan senang hati. Saat ia membaca komentar para netizen, hampir semuanya menyetujui hubungan Luhan dan Sehun.

 ** _\- Jadi CEO itu adalah Oh Sehun? Ya ampun Luhan sangatlah beruntung mendapatkan lelaki setampan dan sekaya Sehun!_**

 ** _\- Hah? Oh Sehun? Dia adalah teman kuliahku! Walaupun aku tidak dekat dengannya, tetapi kudengar dia sangat dingin seperti es kutub! Luhan pasti orang yang sangat hangat sehingga ia bisa menghangatkan hati seorang Oh Sehun kekeke~_**

 ** _\- Aku tidak mengenal siapa itu Oh Sehun. Tapi yang jelas ia sangatlah tampan di foto! Ah, Luhan sangat beruntung bisa mendapatkan lelaki itu! Sudah kaya, seksi juga!_**

 ** _\- Hey! Apa ada yang mau membuat fanclub untuk HunHan (Sehun-Luhan)?_**

 ** _\- Mereka sangat cocok bersama! Sehun adalah majikan ibuku dan dulu kita pernah bermain bersama. Dia sangat dingin dulu, namun lihat sekarang, ia bahkan menggendong Luhan ke mobilnya dan membawanya ke apartemen miliknya! Apalagi ia meminjamkan bajunya kepada Luhan! Aww~_**

 ** _\- Cepatlah menikah dan memiliki banyak anak! Pasti anak mereka sangat imut __**

 ** _\- Jika mereka hanya berteman, aku akan membalik mejaku sekarang juga._**

Dan masih banyak lagi. Melihat komentar dari para netizen yang sangat mendukung Luhan dan Sehun 24/7, Chanyeol ingin saja memberi tahu mereka semua jika mereka sudah putus dulu. Bahkan sekarang mereka saling membenci.

Sedangkan Baekhyun menyeringai kecil. Sebagai manajer yang baik hati, tentu saja ia telah merencanakan sesuatu.

Karena terlalu sibuk dengan susunan rencananya sambil menyeringai, Baekhyun mendapat tatapan aneh sekali lagi dari Chanyeol. Sangat sulit untuk membaca apa yang ada di pikiran Baekhyun sampai-sampai senyumnya sangat mengerikan seperti itu; seolah-olah Baekhyun sedang merencanakan rencana untuk mengambil alih Korea Selatan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Kau yakin otakmu tidak terguncang oleh sesuatu?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sekali lagi.

"Apa kau tidak penasaran tentang apa yang terjadi semalam?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sebelum akhirnya menatap intens Chanyeol.

"S-semalam terjadi apa?"

Chanyeol menyeringai, "Sesuatu yang menjurus."

"Seperti apa?"

Tanpa mereka sadari tubuh mereka sangat dekat. Bahkan Chanyeol bisa merasakan napas Baekhyun menyentuh permukaan wajahnya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa cerita jika kau berada di jarak sedekat itu denganku!"

Baekhyun mundur ke tempat sebelumnya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan cepat-ceritakan-jika-tidak-mau-kubunuh!

Chanyeol menghela napas pelan, "Semalam, saat aku meletakkanmu di ranjangku, kau berkata 'Ugh.. Kenapa disini sangat panas?' dengan nada suara yang sangat eksotis," Chanyeol berbicara sambil menirukan apa yang Baekhyun ucapkan tadi malam, lengkap dengan desahannya.

"Lalu kau membuka t-shirtmu, bahkan kau hampir membuka celanamu! Untung saja aku menahanmu untuk melakukan hal senonoh. Setelah itu aku berencana untuk tidak di sofa. Eh, tiba-tiba saja kau berkata kepadaku, 'Tidur denganku saja~ aku tidak berani sendiriaaan~' dengan nada merengek seperti anak kecil." Chanyeol menirukan suara Baekhyun sekali lagi bersama dengan ekspresi wajah yang Baekhyun buat semalam.

Chanyeol mengambil napas lagi sebelum bersuara, "Dan itulah cerita bagaimana bisa kita tidur satu ranjang."

"Aku dan kau. Bukan kita!" Baekhyun berdiri lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi. Wajahnya sudah memerah. Dalam hatinya ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Kebiasaan buruknya saat mabuk adalah berubah menjadi penggoda yang seksi. Bahkan ia hampir mencium Luhan saat ia mabuk! Sampai-sampai Luhan memanggilnya Byuntae atau ' _pervert_ ' setiap kali Baekhyun sadar dari mabuknya. Karena setiap mabuk, pasti Baekhyun akan melakukan hal senonoh.

Tapi kali ini, kenapa bukan Luhan saja yang menjadi korbannya? Kenapa Chanyeol? Adik dari Park Chanho, lelaki yang dulu Baekhyun pernah cintai.

* * *

Jam sudah menunjukkan angka 7 di pagi hari, membuat Luhan, yang sedang tertidur di sofa berwarna putih gading, terbangun. Rambut blondenya berantakan, matanya juga masih setengah tertutup, namun Luhan tidak peduli dan berjalan lurus ke dapur. Lalu berapa lama kemudian Luhan baru menyadari jika ia tidak berada di apartemennya. Sontak ia membuka mata hazelnya lebar-lebar dan menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk memastikan dimana dia sekarang.

Apartemen Sehun.

Luhan menghela napas panjang. Ia merindukan kamarnya, sudah dua malam ia berada di apartemen Sehun karena para wartawan masih berada didepan pintu apartemen keduanya. Bahkan mereka membawa sleeping bag serta makanan dan minuman! Memang tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kegilaan para wartawan berita skandal di Korea Selatan.

Luhan juga berpikir, apa yang menarik dari berita skandal antara seorang artis dan pemilik perusahaan? Well, itu kan hanya seorang Luhan, seorang aktor kebanggan Korea Selatan yang sudah memainkan film Hollywood, dan Sehun, pemilik perusahaan agensi terkaya di Korea Selatan yang menaungi artis dan penyanyi terkenal.

Tangannya meraih gelas kaca dan menuangkan air didalamnya. Luhan meneguk airnya sampai habis tak tersisa, seperti orang yang tersesat di padang pasir lalu menemukan sebuah Oasis. Kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya ke sebuah ruangan yang merupakan ruang fitness dan melihat Sehun yang -dengan seksinya- sedang berlari diatas treadmill dengan keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya.

Seharusnya ini menjijikkan, _but hell_ , Oh Sehun benar-benar terlihat sangat seksi ketika sedang memasang wajah fokusnya dengan keringat yang membuat t-shirt putihnya menjadi transparan sehingga memperlihatkan punggungnya yang kekar.

Merasakan sebuah kehadiran diruangan itu, Sehun langsung berhenti berlari dan menghadap ke arah Luhan yang tadi berdiri dibelakangnya (sambil mengagumi punggung Sehun yang indah). Lelaki _blonde_ itu nampak salah tingkah ketika Sehun berhadapan dengannya. Bagaimana tidak? T-shirt bagian depannya juga basah sehingga ia dapat melihat abs Sehun yang terbentuk dengan indahnya.

Luhan hampir saja mimisan dan pingsan ditempat itu jika saja Sehun tidak membuka mulutnya dan mulai mengeluarkan suaranya yang sangat menjengkelkan.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Tidak! Aku tadinya hanya asal masuk ke ruangan ini!"

Sehun mengambil handuk berwarna putih dari sebuah rak dan mulai mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk tersebut. Oh ya, satu lagi, dengan cara yang sangat seksi. Luhan tidak tahu bagaimana bisa Sehun melakukan semua kegiatan dengan sangat seksi dan _manly_. Karena lelaki bermata rusa itu diam-diam juga ingin menjadi seksi dan manly seperti Sehun, bukan menjadi sangat polos dan imut sehingga setiap ia melakukan sesuatu, penggemarnya akan menyerukan kata 'Awwww~' atau 'Ah kenapa dia sangat menggemaskan?'. Hell, Luhan adalah seorang lelaki yang sangat _manly_.

"Oh Sehun," panggilnya dengan suara pelannya.

"Hm?"

"Tolong ajari aku cara menjadi _manly."_ Mantan kekasih atau tidak, Luhan tidak peduli! Intinya ia ingin menjadi seksi dan _manly_ seperti Sehun. Ia terpaksa membuang jauh-jauh kehormatannya karena Luhan tidak ingin dipanggil imut ataupun cantik.

Tiba-tiba saja langkah Sehun berhenti, sebuah jeda berlangsung selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya sebuah tawa lolos dari bibir milik Sehun. Lelaki bersurai hitam itu tidak bisa menahan tawanya akibat pernyataan super polos dari bibir Luhan. Entah kenapa mantan kekasihnya semakin hari semakin menggemaskan.

"Kau? _Manly_? Haha, _stop dreaming princess_. Tetaplah membaca novel percintaanmu sambil memakai gaun dan tiara dikepalamu, _princess Lulu._ " Sehun terkekeh sambil melangkah menjauhi Luhan yang masih berdiri dan menatapi punggung Sehun seolah-olah ia akan menusuk punggungnya itu dengan pisau dapur.

"Aku ini _manly_! Kau saja yang tidak tahu!"

Luhan mengikuti langkah Sehun menuju dapur. Kemudian, Sehun berbalik dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke lemari es dengan tangannya yang terlipat di dadanya.

"Apa 'mereka' masih diluar?" Luhan mengendikkan bahunya. "Kalau mereka sudah tidak ada, cepat pergi dari sini. Aku tidak mau kau menumpang makan disini." Sehun membuka lemari esnya dan mengambil sebotol jus jeruk yang masih tersegel dengan rapat.

"Kau kira aku senang berada disini? Tidak bodoh! Lagipula aku tidak peduli apa mereka masih menunggu diluar atau tidak!"

Luhan berjalan ke ruang tamu, lalu menyambar ponselnya. Lelaki blonde itu menatap ponselnya sejenak, ia baru ingat jika ponselnya dulu dipecahkan oleh Sehun sehingga ia harus memakai ponsel lamanya. Bahkan ia belum bertanggung jawab atas kerusakan ponselnya!

Saat Luhan berjalan ke pintu depan apartemen Sehun, ponselnya berdering dengan nyaring. Ia melihat 'Mom' tertulis di layar ponselnya sebelum menekan tanda hijau dilayarnya.

"Ha-"

 _"KAU SUDAH MEMPUNYAI KEKASIH KENAPA TIDAK BILANG KE IBU?"_

Luhan menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya sebelum berbicara lagi, " _Mom, I can explain_ -"

 _"No, no, no. Mommy akan memesan tiket ke Korea besok. Okay honey? Kau harus mengenalkanku pada Oh Sehun."_

"Mom, kau tidak perlu repot-repot terbang dari Washington kesini,"

 _"Tapi mommy harus bertemu dengan calon menantuku, okay? Bye honey. Love you."_

 **Pip**.

Luhan mendesah pelan. Ibunya bahkan mempercayai berita rumor seperti itu! Bahkan ibunya akan pergi ke Korea demi dirinya!

Ponselnya berdering sekali lagi, namun kali ini adalah Baekhyun.

"Apa?!"

 _"Jika kau mau selamat, kau jangan keluar hari ini."_

Luhan berdecak, "Kau tahu Baek? Aku sudah muak berada ditempat ini! Apa kau gila memaksaku untuk tinggal dirumah orang lain, apalagi itu adalah rumah mantan kekasihku!"

 _"Diluar sana, para wartawan bertambah semakin banyak karena kau tidak keluar dari tempat Oh Sehun kemarin! Bahkan mereka memakai stetoskop untuk mendengar pembicaraan atau mungkin desahan kalian!"_

Seriously, para wartawan itu benar-benar mencari mati!

Karena kesal, Luhan mematikan sambungan telponnya dengan Baekhyun secara sepihak. Sekarang apa yang harus Luhan lakukan untuk berhasil keluar dari apartemen Sehun tanpa mati ditangan para wartawan?

"Kenapa kau tidak segera keluar?"

Sehun sekarang berada dibelakang Luhan dengan tatapan matanya yang kebosanan.

"Mereka semakin banyak..."

Sehun menyeringai. "Hey, kau mau bermain ' _game_ ' dengan mereka?" Dahi Luhan berkerut. "Maksudmu?"

Sehun berjalan mendekati tubuh Luhan. Seringaian yang berada di wajah Sehun belum hilang, justru semakin jelas. "Maksudku, ayo kita _bermain_ dengan mereka."

Luhan bahkan masih tidak paham dengan perkataan Sehun. Tahu-tahu saja tangan Sehun sudah berada dibahu Luhan dan kepalanya sudah bersandar dibahu lebar Sehun. Hal selanjutnya, pintu apartemen Sehun terbuka dan menampakkan para wartawan yang sekarang sudah berlomba-lomba untuk memotret Luhan dan Sehun yang sedang berdiri didepan pintu dengan mesranya.

Mesra?!

Luhan membulatkan matanya setelah mengetahui maksud _'game'_ yang tadi dikatakan oleh Sehun. Lelaki _blonde_ itu berusaha melepaskan tangan Sehun dari bahunya, namun tenaga Sehun lebih besar darinya sehingga ia tidak bisa apa-apa, selain mengikuti permainan Sehun.

"Ah, jadi kalian masih disini? Kalian sepertinya sangat penasaran dengan hubungan yang kami miliki,"

Kilatan-kilatan dari kamera berhenti sejenak. Mereka semua sedang menatap Sehun secara intens; seolah-olah mereka benar-benar ingin mengetahui jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Sehun.

"Apa kalian akan pergi dari sini jika aku memberi tahu kebenaran dari hubungan kami?"

Dengan serempak, mereka menggukkan kepalanya. Lihatlah mereka, bertingkah seperti anjing yang diperintah oleh majikannya.

"Sebenarnya kami hanyalah-"

Mata mereka benar-benar menandakan jika mereka sangat penasaran. Sehun sengaja menggantungkan kata-katanya agar terlihat sedikit dramatis. Luhan tahu jika CEOnya ini akan membantunya-

"Sepasang kekasih,"

Tunggu, apa?! Sepasang kekasih?! Mereka sudah putus sejak 4 tahun yang lalu!

Luhan menatap Sehun tidak percaya. Astaga, Luhan berjanji jika suatu hari ia akan memenggal kepala Sehun dan memajangnya di museum sejarah Korea Selatan!

Kemudian Sehun (masih dengan seringaiannya) mendekati telinganya dan membisikkan kata-kata ditelinganya,

 _"Permainan, dimulai."_

* * *

Yo! Waddup!

Sorry for the long update~ aku sibuk banget nonton drama/plak. Lagian juga aku lagi mudik jadi ga sempet nulis.

Yup, permainan ala Oh Sehun dimulai! Ahahaha, mantan kurang ajar si Sehun lol. Buat yang minta Sehun POV itu udah segitu doang ya, maaf ^^

Okay, see you in the next chapter! Jangan lupa tinggalkan review kalian ya! Ily3


	5. Chapter 5 : The Pink Haired and Penguin

**The Pink Haired and The Penguin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **WARNING!**

 **Ada adegan di chapter ini yang memiliki rating NC-17. Jika kalian melihat tanda [!] artinya adegan smut dimulai.**

* * *

 **©xselumate©**

* * *

Luhan sekarang sedang berjalan dengan angkuhnya di lobby gedung OSH Entertaiment. Semua mata tertuju pada lelaki blonde yang sedang memakai kacamata hitam dengan t-shirt abu-abu dan celana _ripped jeans_. Bukan masalah penampilannya yang membuat banyak mata tertuju padanya, namun karena sekarang berita terkonfirmasinya hubungan Luhan dengan Sehun sudah menyebar dimana-mana. Bahkan diluar tadi penggemarnya banyak yang memberinya selamat atas hubungannya, walaupun ada beberapa yang membencinya karena ia sudah mempunyai kekasih.

Luhan tahu banyak staff wanita yang sedang menatapnya sinis sambil membicarakan Luhan dengan berbisik-bisik. Tetapi lelaki itu bisa apa selain memasang wajahnya yang sangat angkuh. Hari ini Luhan benar-benar berada dalam mood yang kacau sehingga ia harus kembali ke ' _bitch mode_ ' andalannya.

Hari ini tidak ada Baekhyun yang menemaninya karena tadi Baekhyun hanya mengantarkan Luhan sampai didepan gedung agensi karena ia memiliki urusan mendadak. Jadi disinilah Luhan sekarang, berdiri didalam lift dengan dua staff wanita yang sedang menatapnya sinis, membuat Luhan ingin saja menusuk mata mereka dengan tusuk gigi.

Luhan tidak tahu jika kedua wanita itu memang sedang berbisik-bisik atau sedang berpura-pura, karena Luhan bisa mendengar suara mereka dengan jelas.

"Kau tahu tuan Oh Sehun kan?"

"Tahu lah, dia CEO baru kita yang sangat tampan dan kaya di usianya yang sangat muda. Tapi sayangnya ia sudah mempunyai kekasih..."

"Kekasih? Siapa?"

 _Sebenarnya wanita ini mempunyai ponsel atau tidak sih? Atau setidaknya tv. Bagaimana bisa wanita ini tidak mengetahui berita tentang aku dan Sehun?_

"Aktor agensi ini. Bahkan ia sedang berdiri bersama kita. Huh, aku tidak tahu apa yang dilihat tuan Oh Sehun. Maksudku, dia bahkan tidak seberapa tampan. Cantik iya, tapi sifatnya sangat buruk! Dia sering bergonta-ganti pasangan lho! Apalagi kudengar dia adalah orang yang arogan, terlalu percaya diri, sombong, sok imut, bahkan aktingnya sangat buruk! Dia hanya menang fisik saja!"

Luhan rasanya ingin tertawa dan menjepit bibir wanita ini ke pintu lift. Apa wanita ini sengaja untuk memanas-manasi Luhan? Dia benar-benar meminta diberi pelajaran oleh Luhan.

Luhan berdeham. "Permisi, apa kalian bodoh? Atau mungkin... Idiot? Maksudku, kau berbisik-bisik tapi dengan suara yang keras. Kalian sengaja? Dengar ya, kalian disini hanyalah staff. Aku bisa saja memecat kalian karena aku adalah kekasih Oh Sehun. Lagipula kehilangan dua orang staff seperti kalian tidak akan merugikan agensi ini. Karena apa? Agensi ini tidak membutuhkan sampah seperti kalian." Kedua wanita itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

Luhan melanjutkan, "Ah sepertinya kalian staff baru ya? Pantas saja kalian tidak mengenalku. Ya, aku adalah Luhan yang arogan dan sombong. Jika kalian pikir aku akan diam seperti orang yang lemah? Salah besar. Bulan kemarin ada staff sampah seperti kalian berdua, namun sekarang ia sudah dipecat dari sini. Kalian mau hal itu terulang?" Kedua wanita itu langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

Suara pintu lift terbuka terdengar. Luhan yang tadinya menyeringai sekarang tersenyum polos saat ada beberapa staff memasuki lift. Lelaki blonde itu tersenyum manis, setelah mengancam dua staff malang didepannya ini. Kemudian tangan Luhan bergerak untuk menempuk bahu kedua wanita itu.

"Bekerja keraslah," Luhan semakin mendekat ke telinga keduanya dan membisikkan, "Dan jangan macam-macam padaku."

Dengan itu, Luhan pergi meninggalkan kedua wanita itu yang memucat. Luhan kembali menyeringai. Sudah lama ia tidak menindas staff disini.

Luhan berjalan ke kantor kekasihnya, maksudnya, kekasih palsunya. Saat ia memasuki ruangan itu, Sehun sedang membaca berkas-berkas yang hanya Sehun dan tuhan yang tahu. Lelaki blonde itu berjalan mendekati Sehun dan duduk dikursi yang berada didepan.

Sehun melirik Luhan sebentar sebelum kembali membaca berkas-berkas itu. Akhirnya Luhan melepas kacamata hitamnya, lalu melipat tangannya di dadanya sambil tersenyum.

"Sehun-ssi?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Tuan Oh Sehun?"

Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

"Ya! Oh Sehun!"

"Apa? Ini kantor, bukan hutan." Ujar Sehun tanpa melirik ke arah Luhan.

"Kau harus tanggung jawab! Gara-gara kau semua staff disini memandangku sinis! Aku juga kehilangan beberapa penggemarku! Aku bahkan tidak berani membaca komentar pada artikelku! Apalagi pengikutku di SNS berkurang! Pokoknya kau harus tanggung jawab!"

Sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan dinginnya, "Lalu?"

"Aku tidak mau tahu, pokoknya kau harus tanggung jawab! Kau mengambil barang berhargaku Sehun!"

Pada saat yang bersamaan, seorang staff sedang membuka pintu kantor Sehun dan langsung terkejut dengan pernyataan yang keluar dari bibir Luhan. Kata-kata 'barang berharga' membuat staff itu berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Staff tersebut langsung mengendap-endap berjalan mundur kemudian berlari sambil entah menulis apa di ponselnya.

"Jika barang berharga yang kau maksud adalah penggemar dan pengikut SNSmu aku tidak peduli. Lagipula sahamku naik karena berita kemarin. Jadi berhentilah berteriak seperti nenek-nenek dan carikan aku uang yang banyak."

Luhan menatap Sehun tidak percaya. Kenapa lelaki didepannya itu sangat gila, sangat ambisius, sangat tidak peduli, dan sangat mencintai uang?

"Oh ya, lagipula ide untuk berpura-pura menjadi kekasihmu adalah ide dari Baekhyun. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih dengan sahabatmu itu karena aku sangat menikmati permainan ini."

 _Baekhyun? Byun Baekhyun?! Sahabatnya sendiri yang menyuruh Sehun untuk mengaku-ngaku menjadi kekasihnya? Lihat saja nanti!_

"Jangan memasang wajah seolah-olah kau akan merencanakan untuk mengambil alih dunia."

"Kau tahu Sehun? Aku keluar dari sini!"

* * *

Luhan sekarang berada di lobby gedung OSH Entertaiment. Ia memainkan ponselnya sambil berjalan untuk mengabaikan tatapan tidak enak dari para staff. Tiba-tiba saja ia menabrak seseorang sampai-sampai ponselnya terjatuh, untungnya tidak sampai pecah.

Luhan mengambil ponselnya dan ponsel orang yang ia tabrak tadi lalu berdiri sambil membersihkan bajunya. Lelaki didepannya juga sudah berdiri, namun ia masih meringis pelan. Lelaki itu memiliki rambut bewarna pastel merah muda dengan kaus muscle tank dan celana harem. Lelaki itu juga memiliki kulit berwarna tan dan bibir yang seksi. Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya karena ia merasa familiar dengan lelaki didepannya ini. Tapi ia tidak ingat kapan ia pernah melihat lelaki ini.

"Maaf- oh, Luhan _sunbae_?" Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum. Ternyata lelaki ini adalah _hoobae_ nya. Sayangnya, Luhan tidak pernah mengingat _hoobae_ nya.

"Apa kau tidak mengenalku?" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kim Jongin. Panggil saja Kai. Aku sudah berada di agensi ini selama 3 tahun. Aku juga sering menyapa _sunbae_."

Luhan mengangguk-angguk tanda jika ia paham. 3 tahun berada disini dan sering menyapanya, Luhan bahkan lupa kapan lelaki berambut merah muda ini menyapanya. Kecuali jika dia member dari grup band disini. Luhan tidak begitu mengenal grup band agensi karena mereka sering mengubah warna rambut mereka.

"Ah, pasti _sunbae_ lupa karena aku merubah rambutku! Aku member dari grup band Playboys."

Luhan membuka mulutnya sambil menggumankan kata 'ooh~'. Luhan tahu siapa Playboys, mereka adalah grup band pria terkenal di Korea Selatan yang memiliki 5 member. Tentu saja terkadang Luhan mendengar lagu mereka, tapi Luhan tidak tahu siapa saja membernya.

Luhan tersenyum. "Oh, aku sering mendengarkan lagu kalian."

"Benarkah? Lagu yang mana?"

Luhan tersenyum miring, ia tahu, tapi dia tidak tahu apa judulnya. "Grow?"

Kai, lelaki itu hanya tertawa dengan renyah. Entah mengapa tawanya membuat Luhan ingin tertawa juga. Lelaki didepannya ini sangat manis saat tertawa. Berbeda dengan Sehun yang kaku dan dingin, lelaki ini lebih hangat dan menyenangkan. Luhan menjadi ingin mengenali Kai lebih dalam.

"Growl." Kai membenarkan sambil tersenyum dengan manis. Luhan rasanya ingin meleleh saat ini juga.

"Bagaimana jika kita pergi ke kafe? Agar kita lebih akrab?" Luhan hanya mengangguk kemudian mengikuti Kai dari belakang.

Tanpa Luhan sadari, seorang lelaki jangkung sedang berdiri di belakangnya dengan wajah datarnya.

* * *

"Antarkan aku ke kantornya Sehun."

Chanyeol mendesah panjang. Sejak tragedi malam itu, Baekhyun menjadi sangat sering berkunjung ke apartemennya. Keberatan? Tentu saja! Hari ini adalah dimana Chanyeol bisa bersantai dikamarnya sambil memainkan _playstation_ nya dengan damai. Ia juga berencana pergi ke klub nanti malam untuk bermain dengan beberapa perempuan disana, mungkin saja ada yang bisa ia bawa pulang dan menghabiskan malam bersama. Namun ia harus membatalkannya karena ada seorang lelaki kecil yang sudah menunggu didepan pintu apartemennya dengan kacamatanya yang kebesaran.

"Pakai saja mobil vanmu, aku mau tidur." Chanyeol hampir saja menutup pintunya jika saja Baekhyun tidak menahannya sambil memasang muka memelas seperti anak anjing yang kelaparan.

"Mobil vanku masih di bengkel,"

Karena Chanyeol tidak bisa menolak permintaan Baekhyun -apalagi setelah Baekhyun memasang wajah memelasnya yang sangat menggemaskan itu-, akhirnya Chanyeol mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk memasuki apartemennya dan menyuruh lelaki itu untuk menunggunya ganti pakaian. Namun bukannya duduk manis, Baekhyun justru berjalan mengelilingi apartemennya sambil melontarkan banyak pertanyaan yang membuat Chanyeol kewalahan untuk menjawabnya.

"Chanyeol-ssi, vasmu beli dimana?"

"Chanyeol-ssi, bagaimana caranya menyalakan lampu disini?"

"Chanyeol-ssi, apa kau tidak mempunyai monopoli?"

"Chanyeol-ssi, _playstation_ mu harganya berapa?"

"Chanyeol-ssi, kenapa kau sangat lama sekali?"

 _Chanyeol-ssi, Chanyeol-ssi, Chanyeol-ssi, Chanyeol-ssi._

Chanyeol bahkan tidak bisa berkonsentrasi untuk memilih pakaian karena Baekhyun terlalu banyak berbicara dan menanyakan hal-hal yang tidak penting. Seingatnya Baekhyun tidak secerewet ini kemarin, atau jangan-jangan Baekhyun memiliki dua kepribadian? Atau jangan-jangan Baekhyun memiliki penyakit bipolar?

"Bisakah kau diam sebentar?!" Seru Chanyeol dari kamarnya. Kemudian hening. Chanyeol menghembuskan napasnya pelan lalu melepas t-shirt putihnya dan melemparnya ke atas ranjangnya.

Chanyeol bersumpah jika jantungnya hampir lepas dari tempatnya saat ia berbalik ke arah ranjangnya dan menemukan Baekhyun sedang duduk di atas ranjangnya dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Sedang apa kau disitu?"

"Duduk."

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya kesal dan memakai kemeja berwarna merah-hitam ke tubuhnya. Namun lagi-lagi ia membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah Baekhyun lagi dengan tatapan kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Baekhyun memandangnya secara intens ketika ia sedang berganti baju.

"Apa ka-"

"Chanyeol-ssi, kau _fitness_ dimana?"

* * *

Mobil Audi R8 milik Chanyeol (sebenarnya milik Sehun) berhenti didepan gedung OSH Entertaiment. Chanyeol yang sekarang memakai kemeja merah-hitam dan celana _ripped jeans_ yang memperlihatkan lututnya itu membuat banyak mata tertuju padanya. Apalagi dengan rambut silver dan kacamata hitamnya yang membuat banyak orang berpikir jika Chanyeol adalah seorang member grup band.

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi berdiri disebelah Chanyeol hanya menatap lelaki berambut silver itu dengan tatapan aneh. Ia hanya meminta Chanyeol untuk mengantarkannya ke kantor Sehun, bukan acara jumpa fans. Lagipula Chanyeol bukan aktor, ia adalah anak orang kaya yang sangat sombong dan menyebalkan.

 _Rich brat._

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya bosan dan berjalan mendahului Chanyeol yang sekarang sedang sibuk menebar pesonanya. Benar-benar Chanyeol yang berbeda dari Chanyeol yang kemarin.

"Chanyeol-ssi, apa kau harus berjalan se-dramatis itu?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada kesal. Chanyeol masih tersenyum sampai giginya terlihat, menghiraukan pertanyaan Baekhyun.

Sesampainya di lift, Baekhyun mengira jika Chanyeol akan berhenti menebar pesonanya kepada semua staff perempuan agensi ini. Namun ia salah, apalagi setelah seorang perempuan dengan rok super mini yang memperlihatkan kaki jenjangnya yang mulus. Sampai-sampai Baekhyun yakin jika perempuan itu membungkuk sedikit pasti akan memperlihatkan celana dalamnya. Chanyeol sekarang berdiri didekat perempuan itu, seolah-olah ia berancang-ancang untuk menggoda perempuan itu.

Baekhyun sempat mengira jika perempuan ini adalah perempuan yang dingin dan jual mahal. Lagi-lagi ia salah besar, perempuan itu justru semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Chanyeol. Lalu dengan sengaja perempuan itu menjatuhkan dompet yang ia bawa. Dan benar saja, sekarang mereka berdua bisa melihat jelas celana dalam berwarna merah muda milik perempuan itu. Apalagi sekarang permukaan pantatnya sedang menempel di paha Chanyeol.

Murahan.

Baekhyun meringis ketika melihat pemandangan tersebut. Namun ia tidak bisa berbohong jika ia tidak tertarik dengan wajah Chanyeol sekarang. Ekspresi Chanyeol sekarang sangat menggoda, dengan seringaian dibibir Chanyeol yang membuatnya semakin seksi. Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, bukan hanya ia saja yang tertarik dengan Chanyeol, tetapi juga kepemilikannya yang sekarang mulai menegang.

 _Shit!_

Sudah lama sejak ia terakhir kali bermain 'solo'. Sekitar 1 tahun yang lalu saat ia dan Luhan menonton film 19+ keatas bersama dan keduanya sama-sama menegang karena pemain laki-lakinya sangat seksi. Dan sekarang ia menegang karena Park Chanyeol. Terpaksa ia harus bermain 'solo' di toilet setelah sampai di lantai kantor Sehun.

"Ah, maaf ya," Perempuan itu tersenyum menggoda sambil menyelipkan kertas -yang sepertinya bertuliskan nomor teleponnya- ke kantong celana milik Chanyeol lalu keluar dari lift.

Entah sejak kapan lift yang mereka tumpangi menjadi sangat panas bagi mereka berdua. Bahkan keduanya sama-sama berkeringat dingin. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun diam-diam saling mencuri pandang satu sama lain, sampai akhirnya pandangan mereka bertemu. Entah kenapa pandangan mereka berdua sama-sama jatuh ke bawah. Dan sebuah tonjolan adalah hal yang pertama kali yang mereka lihat.

Chanyeol mendekat ke arah Baekhyun, lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Baekhyun. "Sepertinya yang dibawah sana butuh bantuan,"

 **[!]**

Mata Baekhyun membulat sempurna. Ia hampir membuka mulutnya jika saja pintu lift tidak terbuka. Saat berada diluar, Baekhyun akan membuka mulutnya lagi, namun Chanyeol justru menariknya ke toilet pria dan mengunci mereka berdua di salah satu _stall_ toilet.

"Ma-mau apa kau?!"

"Baek, kau bukan _straight_ kan?" Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dan hampir membuka mulutnya lagi jika saja bibir Chanyeol tidak mengunci bibir Baekhyun.

Mereka berciuman sampai-sampai mereka kehabisan oksigen. Ciumannya turun ke leher Baekhyun sehingga membuat lelaki yang lebih kecil itu mendesah sambik memejamkan matanya. Baekhyun mengerang saat Chanyeol meninggalkan tanda berwarna kemerah-merahan di leher putih Baekhyun.

"Ini bukan pertama kalimu kan?" Tanya Chanyeol disela-sela ciumannya.

"Ini pertama kaliku!"

Chanyeol menatap mata Baekhyun sekali lagi. Kali ini lebih dalam dari tatapan sebelumnya.

"Bantu aku kali ini saja,"

Baekhyun tentu saja kebingungan. Ini pertama kalinya, ia tidak mau melakukannya dengan orang yang tidak ia cintai. Namun saat ini hormonnya sudah tidak bisa ia kendalikan, tubuhnya sudah sangat kepanasan, ia tidak bisa bermain solo lagi. Untuk apa ia bermain solo jika ada seseorang yang super tampan dan seksi didepannya? Lagipula ia bukan perempuan jadi ia tidak perlu menangis dengan dramatis jika sudah selesai melakukan itu.

"Lagipula ini sudah terlanjur Chanyeol," Baekhyun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Chanyeol. "Lagipula aku juga butuh bantuanmu." Ucapnya dengan nada seduktif. Chanyeol kembali mengunci bibir tipis Baekhyun. Tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menahan tubuh Baekhyun, sedangkan tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk membuka t-shirt yang masih menempel ditubuh Baekhyun.

Jari-jari lentik Baekhyun juga tidak bisa diam, tangan kanan Baekhyun beralih untuk membuka kancing kemeja Chanyeol sedangkan tangan kirinya sudah berada di kepemilikan Chanyeol. Decakan demi decakan tercipta dari bibir Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Lidah mereka bertarung sembari saling menukar saliva. Mereka tidak peduli jika faktanya mereka kehabisan oksigen, mereka sudah dibutakan oleh nafsu.

Chanyeol mengerang keras saat jari lentik Baekhyun berhasil menyentuh kepemilikannya. Baekhyun menyeringai kecil sambil terus mengelus-elus 'adik' milik Chanyeol yang semakin membesar. Baekhyun menyamakan kepalanya dengan kepemilikan Chanyeol, lalu ia menurunkan celana jeans dan boxer Chanyeol sehingga memperlihatkan milik Chanyeol yang lebih besar darinya.

"Seperti yang kau minta, aku akan membantu adikmu." Suara Baekhyun benar-benar sangat seksi di telinga Chanyeol. Apalagi saat mulut Baekhyun penuh dengan kepemilikannya, Chanyeol bersumpah jika Baekhyun terlihat beribu-ribu kali lebih cantik dan seksi.

Desahan mereka memenuhi seluruh ruangan. Beruntung mereka telah mengunci toilet di lantai 15, sehingga tidak orang yang bisa menghentikan mereka. Mereka tidak peduli jika faktanya mereka sedang berada di perusahaan milik Sehun, mereka sedang dikuasai oleh nafsu dan keinginan.

* * *

Luhan mengaduk kopi _Macchiato_ nya sambil tertawa saat mendengar cerita dari lelaki didepannya sekarang. Entah kenapa cerita yang Kai ceritakan selalu membuatnya terhibur. Kai sekarang sedang meminum _Frappuchino Tiramissu_ nya sambil tersenyum dengan manis.

"Luhan-ssi, memangnya kopi itu enak ya?" Kai bertanya sambil memakan kue _Cheesecake Blueberry_ didepannya.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka ya?"

"Bukannya tidak suka, aku bosan dengan kopi karna manajerku selalu membelikanku kopi setiap hari agar aku tidak mengantuk lagi."

Luhan kembali tertawa. Kai yang didepannya ini sangat menggemaskan, bukan Kai berkarisma dan penuh dengan keseksian yang sedang berada dipanggung.

"Kai-ssi, kau tahu tidak bedanya Kai dengan Jongin?" Kai mengernyitkan dahinya lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kai adalah kau yang berada dipanggung, penuh dengan karisma dan keseksian. Kalau Jongin adalah kau yang sekarang, polos dan menggemaskan."

Kai tertawa saat mendengar pernyataan dari Luhan. Mereka baru mengenal satu sama lain selama 3 jam, namun mereka sudah seperti mengenal satu sama lain selama 3 tahun lamanya.

"Jadi... Kai lebih seksi dari aku sekarang?" Ujar Kai dengan nada jahilnya.

"Tentu saja tidak! Kau tetap seksi, tetapi kau lebih pantas dibilang menggemaskan daripada seksi."

Mereka kembali tertawa bersama, namun terhenti ketika Luhan melihat tubuh jangkung Sehun yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya, untuk apa Sehun berada disini?

Tawa Kai juga berhenti ketika melihat tawa Luhan berhenti. Ia juga menoleh dan mendapati CEO agensinya berjalan ke arah mereja berdua.

"Sehuna!"

Luhan semakin mengernyitkan dahinya ketika Kai memanggil Sehun tanpa panggilan 'Tuan Oh'. Kepala Luhan mulai berputar-putar sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disini?

"Luhan-ssi, aku lupa bilang kepadamu jika CEO baru kita berdua adalah saudara kembarku yang terpisah!"

Apa? Saudara kembar? Kepala Luhan semakin berputar-putar ketika mendengar pernyataan dari Kai.

"Berhenti mengada-ada Jongin, aku adalah sahabatnya dari kecil. Orang tuaku dan orang tua Jongin adalah sahabat karib. Lagipula siapa yang ingin memiliki saudara kembar sejelek Jongin." Sehun menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi yang berada disebelah Luhan, lalu Sehun mengambil minuman milik Kai dan meminumnya tanpa seijin lelaki berambut merah muda itu.

"Ayo Lu, kita pulang. Bukannya Baekhyun tidak bisa menjemputmu?"

"H-hah?" Lalu Luhan melihat tatapan mata Sehun yang mengatakan ini-bagian-dari-permainan. "Oh ya, ayo Hunnie!" Luhan berdiri dan segera menggaet lengan milik Sehun. Kai menatap keduanya aneh.

"Kalian?"

"Jongin, pulanglah dan segera baca berita, oke?"

Sehun menarik Luhan keluar dari kafe, sedangkan Luhan hanya terpaksa ikut dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Kai. Kai yang masih kebingungan pun segera membuka ponselnya lalu membuka situs berita dan menemukan nama Sehun dan Luhan disebutkan disebuah artikel.

" _Oh my god,_ jadi mereka sepasang kekasih?"

* * *

Sekarang Luhan dan Sehun berada disebuah pusat toko buku terkenal di Seoul. Luhan meminta Sehun untuk mengantarkannya ke pusat toko buku karena sekarang penulis Do Kyungsoo sedang mengadakan acara penanda tanganan buku. Beberapa waktu lalu Baekhyun datang terlambat ke acara fansign karenanya. Jadi untuk membalas budi, Luhan akan menggantikan Baekhyun sekarang.

Sesampainya disana, semua mata tertuju pada Luhan dan Sehun. Tak jarang dari mereka mulai memotret mereka berdua. Bagaimana tidak? Luhan dan Sehun adalah pasangan terpopuler di Korea Selatan sekarang. Luhan dan Sehun yang tadinya sedang bertengkar karena insiden 'ponsel Luhan' di waktu lalu, sekarang justru saling berpegangan tangan dengan mesra, membuat orang-orang ingin mencubit pipi pasangan tersebut karena mereka sangat menggemaskan.

Seorang aktor dan pewaris Oh Group. Pasangan yang sempurna.

Dari jauh, Luhan bisa melihat jika acara fansign hampir selesai. Luhan segera menarik Sehun dan menggeretnya ke tempat fansign secepatnya. Ia melihat penulis Do Kyungsoo sedang membereskan barang-barangnya. Dengan segera ia berlari mendekatinya dan menahan tangannya.

"T-tunggu, bisakah kau menanda tangani ini?"

Lelaki bermata bulat itu diam sejenak ketika melihat kehadiran. Setelah 5 detik penuh dengan kesunyian, tiba-tiba saja lelaki itu berteriak histeris sambil memeluk tubuh Luhan erat dan memutar-mutar tubuhnya. Luhan hampir tidak bisa bernapas dan meminta Sehun bantuan. Namun karena Sehun adalah seorang _asshole_ , dia hanya mengendikkan bahunya sambil memasang _bitch-face_ nya.

"Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu Luhan-ssi! Senang bertemu denganmu! Namaku Do Kyungsoo, kau bisa memanggilku Kyungsoo! Dan aku adalah penggemar beratmu sejak kau berumur 10 tahun!"

Wow, seorang penulis terkenal se-Korea Selatan adalah penggemar beratnya? Efek dari kharisma Luhan memang tidak tertandingi.

"Aku merasa sangat terhormat bisa menjadi idola dari seorang penulis terkenal se-Korea Selatan."

"Sebut namaku! Kumohon! T-T"

"Kyungso-" Kyungsoo kembali berteriak dan kembali memeluk erat tubuh Luhan.

"Oh ya, Kyungsoo-ssi, tolong tanda-"

"Tolong tanda tangani bukuku! T-T" Kyungsoo menyodorkan bukunya ke Luhan. Seharusnya Luhan yang meminta tanda tangan disini, tapi justru sebaliknya.

"Tolong tanda tangani bukuku dulu," Kyungsoo langsung menyambar buku dari tangan Luhan dan memberi tanda tangannya. Begitu juga dengan Luhan. Lucu sekali, mereka bertukar tanda tangan.

Saat itu juga kaki Sehun rasanya mau lepas tempatnya. Ia bukan tipe orang yang senang menunggu orang lain.

"Lu, apa kau sudah selesai?"

Mata Kyungsoo kembali membulat sekali lagi. "Apakah itu kekasihmu Luhan-ssi? Astaga kalian sangat cocok sekali seperti dugaanku! Kau tahu? Aku sudah menuliskan _fanfiction_ tentang kalian berdua saat pertama kali aku tahu berita kalian keluar!"

Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya. " _Fanfiction_? Aku dan Sehun?"

"Tentu! Aku sebenarnya adalah author fanfic sebelum menjadi penulis."

"Awww~ kau sangat manis! Kau juga sangat menyenangkan dan menggemaskan! Jadi anakku saja ya~" Luhan memeluk Kyungsoo erat seolah-olah Kyungsoo adalah anaknya yang hilang.

Luhan merasa jika Kyungsoo adalah orang yang seru. Ia bahkan mulai menyukai sifat Kyungsoo yang langsung _to the point_. Apalagi Kyungsoo sangat menggemaskan seperti penguin. "Kyungsoo-ssi, besok malam datanglah ke apartemenku, oke? Aku mengundangmu makan malam diapartemenku karena manajerku adalah penggemar beratmu."

Kyungsoo seperti ingin menangis. Makan malam? Dengan idola yang sangat ia cintai? _Hell yeah!_

"BENARKAH? Astaga, tentu saja aku akan datang! Tenang saja, aku mengetahui alamat tempat tinggalmu kok!"

Kemudian Luhan dan Kyungsoo kembali bercakap-cakapan sedangkan Sehun mulai bosan dan ingin segera menggeret Luhan pulang.

"Oh Luhan!"

* * *

"Sehun, kau marah?"

"..."

"Aku tahu kau marah tadi, tapi tidak perlu memanggilku dengan margamu kan! Aku bisa membayangkan jika besok itu akan menjadi bahan bahasan lagi!"

"..."

"Oh ya, bukankah Kyungsoo sangat menggemaskan? Dia sangat imut seperti anak kecil! Aku ingin mengadopsinya menjadi anakku!"

"..."

"Oh Sehun!"

"Apa?"

Sekarang mereka berdua sedang berada dimobil milik Sehun. Sehun sedari tadi hanya terdiam tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun. Sedangkan Luham sedang sibuk membicarakan tentang bagaimana imutnya Kyungsoo dan betapa tampannya Kai.

"Sehun, hari ini aneh sekali."

"Kenapa?"

"Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menghubungiku. Biasanya dia selalu menghubungiku setidaknya 5 kali dalam sehari!"

Sehun juga merasa janggal, pasalnya Chanyeol juga tidak menghubunginya. Lalu ia teringat jika tadi siang ia memiliki janji dengan Baekhyun dan ternyata ia tidak datang.

"Kau memasang pelacak di ponsel Baekhyun kan? Soalnya aku juga memasang pelacak pada ponsel Chanyeol karena dia sekretarisku," Luhan mengangguk. Akhirnya Sehun menepikan mobilnya ke pinggir jalan dan mencoba melacak ponsel Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sekarang. Namun setelah dilacak, ternyata mereka berdua berada ditempat yang sama,

Gedung OSH Entertaiment.

Mereka saling bertatap-tatapan sebelum akhirnya Sehun langsung melajukan mobil ke arah gedung perusahaannya.

* * *

Sekarang mereka berdua sedang berada di lantai 15, entah apa yang membuat Luhan yakin jika Baekhyun berada disini.

Pertama, Luhan dam Sehun membuka toilet dan membuka setiap stall disitu. Namun nihil, mereka berdua tidak berada disitu. Kedua, ke ruang janitor, namun juga tidak ada tanda-tanda keduanya. Mereka hampir frustasi. Dalam pikiran mereka sudah terbayang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang disuatu ruangan didalam gedung ini.

Mereka hampir masuk kedalam lift jika saja Luhan tidak mengusulkan Sehun untuk mengecek ruangannya juga.

Luhan dan Sehun memasuki ruangan milik Sehun. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Tubuh Luhan melemas, ia khawatir dengan keadaan sahabatnya itu. Lalu Sehun teringat ruangan pribadinya yang berada didalam kantornya, akhirnya Sehun berjalan ke ruangan itu diikuti oleh Luhan.

Dan benar saja, mereka menemukan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Tapi bukan seperti yang mereka bayangkan, mereka tidak disekap, ataupun disiksa. Justru mereka sekarang sedang tidur bersama disebuah sofa sambil berpelukan erat. Ditambah tanpa memakai pakaian apapun kecuali selimut yang menutupi tubuh mereka. Hal itu membuat kedua pasang mata milik Sehun dan Luhan membulat sempurna.

" _OH MY GOD_!"

* * *

Maaf lama updatenya! Tolong ngertiin kalo aku juga manusia, aku juga butuh waktu buat mikirin ide selanjutnya:( maaf juga kalo kependekan ;-;

Hohoho~ ChanBaek smut scene! Cie yang ngira kalo itu HunHan xD maaf buat adegan nganu yang bener-bener super awkward dan aneh. Aku gatau gimana caranya nulis hal begitu, taunya baca :v kata-katanya juga gak terlalu vulgar ya karna ini rating awalnya PG-17. Lagian aku bingung gimana cara membahasakan anunya cowok '-' kan gak mungkin aku nulis dick, cock, junior, atau p*nis. Soalnya itu udah masuk rated M kan XD

Ada yang tau kenapa aku kasih judul chapter ini 'The Pink Haired and The Penguin'? Kekeke~

Oh ya satu lagi, pls ya jangan bilang kalo ff ini remakenya Who You Came From The Star. Iya bener aku terinspirasi dari drama itu, tapi ini bukan remake:( emangnya Sehun alien? Gak kan:v

Oke, jangan lupa tinggalkan review kalian! Ily~


	6. Chapter 6 : Trapped

**Trapped**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **©xselumate©**

* * *

"Chanyeol, tanggung jawab! Aku jadi susah berjalan!"

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tadi sangat kasar! Aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus menggendongku sampai pulang!"

Mereka sekarang berada di bilik toilet, sedang memasang baju ke tubuh mereka. Namun Baekhyun nampak kesusahan saat memakai celananya. Ya... Salahkan Chanyeol karena dia terlalu keras tadi, bahkan Baekhyun sampai bingung harus mendesah kenikmatan atau kesakitan. Chanyeol benar-benar buas ketika bermain.

"Sampai ke lobby? Tapi bagaimana dengan staff lain? Kau ingin kita menjadi bahan pembicaraan di perusahaan ini?"

"Lalu? Kau ada ide lain?"

Tiba-tiba sebuah senyum -atau seringaian- muncul di wajah tampan Chanyeol. "Ayo kita ke ruangan Sehun,"

"Park Chanyeol! Apa kau gila? Ini ruangan Oh Sehun! Apa kau mau dipecat?!"

Sekarang mereka berada didalam ruangan Sehun. Chanyeol meletakkan tubuh Baekhyun ke sofa lalu mengambil dua gelas kosong dan menuangkan jus jeruk kedalamnya.

"Diamlah dan minum saja minuman itu. Lagipula dia kan saudara sepupuku, dia tidak akan mungkin memecatku," Chanyeol memberikan gelas yang berisi jus jeruk dan mengambil tempat ke sebelah Baekhyun dan mulai meminum segelas jus jeruk yang berada ditangannya.

Setelah beberapa saat mereka hanya diam tak bergeming sambil meminum minuman mereka, akhirnya Baekhyun membuka mulutnya. "Jadi... Apa hubungan kita sekarang?"

Hening untuk kedua kalinya. Keduanya tampak sibuk menyelami pikiran mereka sendiri.

"Emm... Partner?"

"Partner seks?" Baekhyun menambahi.

Chanyeol mengendikkan bahunya sambil menyesap minumnya sekali lagi. "Yang pasti bukan pasangan kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk tanda ia setuju. "Tentu, kita kan baru kenal. Lagipula kau juga tidak buruk."

"Baru kenal? Aku mengenalmu waktu kita di sekolah menengah keatas!"

"Ya ya ya, tentu saja _Mr. Cassanova_. Itu kan julukanmu?"

Baekhyun terkekeh dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa sambil memainkan gelasnya yang sudah kosong.

"Hey, hey, tidak perlu membahas julukanku dulu kan? Lagipula aku bangga dengan julukan itu,"

Kemudian hening untuk ketiga kalinya. Keadaannya tidak canggung, namun tiba-tiba saja tubuh mereka terasa aneh. Seolah-olah tubuh mereka sedang terbakar. Keduanya saling berhadapan sambil memasang wajah penuh dengan tanda tanya.

"Park Chanyeol, kau tidak menaruh apa-apa kan di minuman ini? Seperti... Obat perangsang?"

Mata Chanyeol membulat sempurna, "Hah? Obat perangsang? Tida-"

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol teringat sesuatu, beberapa hari yang lalu ia berencana memberikan Sehun jus jeruk yang ia campur dengan obat perangsang karena ia kasihan dengan Sehun yang sudah lama tidak melakukan hubungan seksual sejak Sehun tiba di Korea. Ia juga sudah membawa perempuan juga ke kantornya, namun sayangnya Sehun masih terperangkap di apartemennya karena berita skandal bodohnya itu. Dan akhirnya jus jeruk itu berakhir di lemari es, parahnya ia sedang meminumnya sekarang.

Sekarang Chanyeol memasang wajah horrornya. "B-Baekhyun?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang hampir membuka t-shirtnya. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Shit, disini sangat panas Chanyeol! Apa kau yakin kau sudah menghidupkan pendinginnya?" Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Baekhyun?"

"Apa?!"

"Aku baru ingat jika minuman yang kita minum tadi sudah kucampur dengan obat perangsang beberapa hari yang lalu..."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya. Itu artinya Chanyeol akan memompanya(?) sekali lagi tanpa ampun? _Holy shit,_ jika keesokan harinya ia tidak berjalan, Chanyeol harus menggendongnya kemana-mana!

"Apa kau gila Park Chanyeol?!"

Chanyeol tersenyum jahil lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah -cantik- Baekhyun.

"Ronde kedua?"

* * *

Disinilah mereka sekarang, duduk didepan Sehun dan Luhan yang sedang menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan yang susah diartikan. Luhan masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat, sahabatnya sendiri bersama pria lain, sedang tidur bersama dengan keadaan telanjang. Astaga, rasanya Luhan ingin saja memandikan tubuh Baekhyun dengan bunga tujuh rupa!

"Jadi kalian mempunyai hubungan spesial?" Tanya Sehun dengan suara beratnya -walaupun tidak seberat suara Chanyeol-.

"Tentu saja tidak! Kita hanya partner seks! Tidak lebih!" Bantah Chanyeol yang mendapat pukulan dari Sehun dikepalanya.

"Tapi tidak usah melakukan 'itu' dikantorku juga kan!" Sehun menghela napas panjang. "Aku tidak peduli jika kalian sepasang kekasih atau apa, yang jadi masalah disini adalah, kenapa kau melakukan 'itu' disini? Ruanganku yang suci sekarang sudah ternodai:("

Luhan hanya bisa terdiam tanpa suara. Ia tidak kecewa dengan sahabatnya itu, karena Baekhyun juga sudah dewasa, tapi kenapa Baekhyun tega-teganya mendahuluinya?

"Baekhyunnie..."

"Luhannie..."

Kemudian Luhan mengambil majalah dan memukul kepala Baekhyun dengan majalah itu. Baekhyun hanya bisa meringis kesakitan sambil mengelus kepalanya yang malang.

"Kau bahkan mendahuluiku! Teman macam apa kau?!" Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa.

"Tapi tidak usah memukulku kan!" Baekhyun meniup poninya kesal. "Lagipula kenapa kau tidak melakukannya saja? Kau kan sudah beberapa kali tinggal di apartemen Sehun!"

Mata Luhan membulat sempurna. "Ya! Kau kira aku akan melakukannya dengan mantan kekasihku?! Hell no!"

Dan kemudian Luhan dan Baekhyun terus berdebat sambil mengumpat tanpa menyadari jika Sehun dan Chanyeol berada dalam ruangan itu juga, sedang menatap mereka dengan tatapan aneh.

"Astaga kalian tidak bisa diam? Ini sudah malam!" Sehun berdiri sambil meraih kerah baju milik Luhan dan menariknya agar Luhan ikut berdiri.

"Ya! Ya! Oh Sehun! Aku belum selesai berbicara!" Luhan berusaha melepas tangan Sehun dari kerah bajunya sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke lantai. Tiba-tiba saja Sehun mencengkram kedua lengan Luhan dan membalik tubuh Luhan untuk berhadapan dengannya. Pandangan mereka bertemu, Luhan yang tadi sibuk memberontak agar Sehun melepasnya sekarang justru melemas ketika pandangannya bertemu dengan Sehun.

"Berhenti memberontak dan ikuti aku." Luhan yang tubuhnya lebih kecil dari Sehun hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah dan membiarkan Sehun menarik tubuhnya keluar ruangan.

* * *

Saat mereka berada didalam lift, keduanya tidak ada yang bersuara. Luhan masih syok dengan pernyataan manajernya -yang merangkap menjadi sahabatnya- yang mengatakan jika dia dan Chanyeol hanyalah sebatas partner seks. Seingat Luhan, Baekhyun adalah sahabatnya yang polos dan inosen. Bahkan saat Baekhyun berumur 14 tahun, lelaki itu tidak berani mengatakan kata 'seks'. Dan sekarang Baekhyun justru memiliki partner seks? Semua ini salah Park Chanyeol!

Sedangkan Sehun sendiri masih tidak percaya saudara sepupunya itu melakukan hubungan intim dikantornya. Sehun bersumpah jika sesampainya dirumah nanti, ia akan menelpon pamannya yang sekarang berada di Washington untuk segera menjemput Chanyeol dan membawa Chanyeol kembali ke Washington.

Karena keduanya sibuk tenggelam dipikiran mereka masing-masing, mereka tidak sadar jika lift yang sedang mereka tumpangi berhenti berjalan.

Luhan yang pertama menyadarinya. Lelaki itu yakin jika ia sudah berdiri didalam lift selama 15 menit atau lebih, dan mereka belum juga sampai ke lantai dasar. Kemudian ia sadar jika lift yang mereka tumpangi berhenti. Sontak matanya membulat sempurna sambil tangannya yang sekarang sedang menggoyang tubuh kurus Sehun.

"Apa?" Tanyanya dengan nada kesal -seperti biasa-.

"Itu..." Luhan menunjuk ke arah tombol lift yang tadinya menyala sekarang mati. "Liftnya berhenti..."

Sekarang mata Sehun yang membesar. Ia berusaha menekan-nekan semua tombol yang berada disitu, namun nihil, tidak ada tanda-tanda jika lift ini menunjukkan kehidupan(?). Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi sebelum akhirnya ia menekan-nekan dengan kasar tombol ' _Emergency_ ' yang malang itu.

Sehun mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya lalu menghubungi seseorang. Luhan jujur ketakutan melihat Sehun seperti ini, lelaki jangkung itu terlihat sangat marah. Namun lebih jujur lagi, Luhan lebih takut lagi karena lift ini berhenti. Bahkan ia mulai kesulitan bernapas. Salah satu phobia Luhan terjadi, terjebak diruangan yang sempit.

"Bagaimana bisa liftnya berhenti?!" Luhan terkejut ketika mendengar Sehun membentak orang lain. Selama ia mengenal Sehun, ia tidak pernah marah atau membentak seseorang seperti ini. Sehun adalah tipe orang yang sangat tenang dalam semua keadaan. Bahkan saat Chanyeol merusak mobil kesayangannya, ia selalu tenang, menyembunyikan amarahnya.

Mata Luhan tiba-tiba berair. Dadanya tiba-tiba terasa sangat sesak. Bahkan ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya. Kakinya mulai melemah, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding lift sambil mengambil napas secara pelan-pelan.

"Jika kalian tidak segera membenarkan lift ini, aku akan memecat kalian!" Sehun menaikkan nada suaranya 1 oktaf. Luhan tidak tahu apa yang membuat Sehun sangat marah. Mungkin Sehun juga mempunyai phobia terhadap lift, pikir Luhan.

"Sehun, te...nanglah," Luhan bahkan kesusahan untuk berbicara. Ia berusaha mati-matian menahan tubuhnya agar tidak ambruk dilantai.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang jika phobiamu kambuh?!" Sentaknya. Luhan mengerjapkan matanya, berusaha menyerap perkataan Sehun.

"Tahu darimana?" Sekali lagi, Luhan mengambil napas berat.

"Apakah itu pertanyaan yang penting?!"

Saat itu juga, kaki Luhan tidak bisa menahan tubuhnya lagi. Luhan memejamkan matanya, tapi yang ia rasakan sekarang bukan lantai dingin dan keras, melainkan sesuatu yang sangat hangat dan familiar. Saat Luhan membukanya, ia melihat wajah Sehun yang sedang menatapnya dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Lu? Lu?!"

Pandangan Luhan kembali tidak fokus dan memburam. Luhan benci saat phobianya kambuh. Lelaki bermata rusa itu memiliki banyak phobia; pada ketinggian, ruangan yang sempit, ruangan yang gelap, ruangan bawah tanah, dan darah. Jika Luhan berada di ruangan bawah tanah yang sempit dan gelap dengan darah berceceran dimana-mana, mungkin itu adalah kematian untuk Luhan.

Salahkan ayahnya yang membuat Luhan trauma dengan hal tersebut.

"Lu! Xiao Lu! Bangun!"

Luhan hampir tersenyum saat mendengar Sehun memanggilnya dengan 'Xiao Lu'. Seolah-olah Luhan kembali lagi ke masa lalunya, saat Sehun memeluknya sambil memanggil namanya dengan 'Xiao Lu'. Saat itu juga, ia melihat satu butir kristal airmata milik Sehun meluncur dari matanya sebelum akhirnya semua menjadi gelap.

* * *

Baekhyun adalah orang pertama yang ia lihat saat ia membuka matanya. Ia memandangnya dengan raut wajah khawatir. Namun anehnya, kenapa Baekhyun memiliki kumis dan kacamata baca? Setahu Luhan, Baekhyun hanya memakai lensa kontak. Apalagi rambutnya yang berwarna coklat tua, bukan coklat muda.

"Baek?"

"Astaga, akhirnya kau sadar juga. Aku sangat khawatir!" Baekhyun mengenggam tangan Luhan erat.

"Kenapa kau memiliki kumis dan kacamata yang menjijikkan? Lalu kenapa rambutmu berwarna hitam? Memangnya sudah berapa hari aku tidak sadar?"

Kemudian keadaan hening untuk sejenak sebelum Baekhyun membuka mulutnya.

"11 tahun..."

"Apa?!" Luhan menitikkan airmatanya. Jadi ia tertidur selama 11 tahun lamanya? Melewati semua kejadian selama 11 tahun dengan tertidur di ranjang dengan sia-sia?

Tiba-tiba tangisan Luhan semakin menjadi-jadi ketika teringat penggemarnya yang mungkin banyak yang meninggalkannya. Dan mungkin ia bukan lagi aktor kebanggaan Korea Selatan.

"Berhenti mendramatisir keadaan Baekhyun,"

Sehun memasuki ruangannya dengan setelan jasnya. Rambutnya yang ditata ke belakang membuatnya semakin tampan dan berkharisma. Namun yang dipertanyakan oleh Luhan adalah, kenapa Sehun tidak menua seperti Baekhyun? Atau jangan-jangan Sehun adalah vampir? Atau mungkin alien? Tidak mungkin kan? Seingat Luhan, fanfic ini bukan tentang vampir atau alien (abaikan yang terakhir:v).

"Lu, kau jangan percaya. Baekhyun hanya bercanda."

Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya. Apalagi setelah Sehun menarik rambut Baekhyun -yang ternyata palsu- dan kumis -palsu- Baekhyun.

"Kau hanya tertidur selama 3 hari, jadi santailah." Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya dan melipat tangannya. Sedangkan Luhan sudah bersiap-siap akan mencekik leher Baekhyun.

 **"BYUN BAEKHYUN!"**

* * *

"Sehun, sayang sekali kau melewatkan reaksi Luhan tadi! Astaga, ekspresinya benar-benar _priceless_!" Baekhyun tertawa lantang sambil memukul-mukul matras rumah sakit. Luhan hanya terdiam sambil memakan _jjajangmyeon_ * dari Sehun dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang sudah siap membunuh orang.

Sehun terkekeh pelan, "Tidak usah kau jelaskan aku juga sudah paham."

Luhan semakin mempercepat makannya seperti orang kesetanan, membuat Baekhyun khawatir jika Luhan akan tersedak. Baru saja Baekhyun akan mengingatkan Luhan, ternyata Luhan sudah tersedak dulu sampai-sampai matanya mengeluarkan air.

"Dasar bodoh, kalau makan pelan-pelan saja." Sehun memukul kepala Luhan pelan sambil memberinya segelas air dan keluar dari ruangan dengan wajah datarnya.

Luhan mendengus pelan sambil meneguk air putihnya sampai habis. Tangannya meraih ponsel yang berada di nakas, lalu ia membuka halaman web berita yang ternyata penuh oleh namanya. Bahkan namanya menjadi pencarian nomor satu di Korea Selatan. Entah kenapa Luhan justru tertawa seperti orang kesetanan, bahkan Baekhyun -yang barusan memasuki kamar ruangan Luhan- menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh. Baekhyun yakin sekali jika Luhan baru saja tersadar dari komanya.

"Lu, kau tahu? Sehun hari ini sangat aneh! Bukan hari ini juga, kemarin dia juga aneh! Bahkan kemarin kemarinnya dia juga sangat aneh!" Baekhyun duduk disamping ranjang Luhan dengan wajah serius namun konyolnya.

Luhan memutar bola matanya kesal, "Berhenti berbelit-belit Baekhyun! Bicara yang jelas!"

"Duh, intinya, Sehun sangat aneh!"

"Aneh seperti apa?" Pandangan Luhan kembali pada layar ponselnya, seolah-olah ia tidak tertarik dengan bahasan Baekhyun sekarang.

"Saat kau tidak sadarkan diri, ekspresi Sehun benar-benar sangat ketakutan. Bahkan ia menyentak salah satu suster disini karena tidak cepat-cepat memanggilkan dokter," Pandangan Luhan teralih ke arah Baekhyun yang sedang memasang raut wajah seriusnya. "Sehun juga selalu berada disini saat kau koma. Bahkan ia merelakan perusahaannya dipegang sementara oleh Chanyeol. Ia pulang hanya untuk mengambil pakaian, selanjutnya, ia hanya berada di ruangan ini. Ia benar-benar mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu, Lu. Sehun juga selalu tidur disini sambil diam-diam menggenggam tanganmu dengan erat."

Tubuh Luhan seperti membatu. Ia benar-benar tercegang dengan pernyataan Baekhyun. Maksudnya, ini adalah Oh Sehun, mantan kekasihnya yang dingin bagaikan lemari es dirumahnya.

"Jika itu bukan cinta, maka aku tidak akan tahu arti cinta sebenarnya."

Luhan hendak saja membuka mulutnya untuk protes, tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun mengecup pipinya sambil memberinya _'wink'_ seolah-olah Baekhyun adalah gadis perawan sekolah menengah keatas.

"Bye Lu~ ^^" Baekhyun membanting pintu ruangan Luhan, meninggalkan Luhan yang hampir menangis karena _first -cheek- kiss_ nya diambil oleh Byun Baekhun, sahabatnya yang super pervert.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

* * *

Sorry for the super long and long update! ;-; Aku sibuk banget karna udah kelas 3, jadi banyak kegiatan sekolah sama bimbel u,u. Aku bakal usahain sering-sering update kok. Maaf banget ya molornya lama T-T maaf juga kalo chapter kali ini pendek banget.

Makasih banyak buat +300 reviewnya! ^^ baru 5 chapter udah dapet segitu kan lumayan~ u,u aku janji bakal sering-sering update lagi! xoxo *chuchuu~


End file.
